Charmed Heritage: 114 When Two Wrongs Make a Right
by StoryGirl83
Summary: A darklighter/demon hybrid asks Chris for help in finding some demons he claims are up to no good. How does a witch/elder trust someone who is by his very genetics dangerous to him? Can two wrongs ever make a right?
1. Dinner For Five

When Two Wrongs Make a Right

Thu, Apr 22, 2027

Chapter One – Dinner For Five

The main room at The Manor was almost full. At one table five people in their mid-twenties sat looking at menus. One of them was Akalia Wilkinson, a wide eyed young woman with black hair and almost white skin. She looked up from her menu to inquire of the young man across the table from her. "I see no sea food here. Do they sell sea food, Be . . . CT?"

CT Bennett was a few years her senior with mid-ranged brown hair and brown eyes to match. His skin, though not dark, was darker than Aka's. He sighed as he responded to her question. "Do you have to be so difficult, Aka?"

A second young man, Max Keegan, dropped his menu to the table and glared at Aka with yellow eyes. A forked tongue slid across his lips. "Forget it, CT. Akalia never makes things easy."

The other young woman at the table, Brianna McInnis, a curly haired redhead with green eyes smiled, amused at Toby Edmunds, the remaining young man. Toby had straight black hair, tanned skin, and amber eyes.

Noticing the look CT focused his gaze on the two. "Say it."

"Say what?" Brianna asked, looking at him quite innocently.

"I don't know," CT admitted, "but whatever it is, just say it, Brianna."

"Waiter headed this way," Aka informed them, forestalling whatever Brianna would have said.

The other four all turned to see Chris Halliwell walking toward them in something that resembled a waiter's uniform. He moved to stand behind Toby. "Hello, I'm Chris. I'll be your waiter for the evening. Is everyone ready to order?"

"I want sea . . ." Aka began before Brianna reached to her left and covered Aka's mouth.

"We're ready."

Chris nodded as he took out his pen and notepad. "Go ahead."

"The chef's special for me, and an ice tea."

Chris wrote something on his notepad and turned to Toby in front of him.

CT watched Chris through guarded eyes.

"I'll take the marinated chicken and vegetables, very rare." As he finished talking, Toby winced in pain as Brianna, to his left, stepped on his foot. "What was that for?"

"You can't order rare," Brianna informed him.

"Well, I doubt I can order it raw, so shush."

Chris blinked and raised an eyebrow before writing something down on his pad. "And what would you like to drink?"

"Salt water," Toby informed him without hesitation.

Both eyebrows rose this time, but Chris wrote it down. He looked at CT next, but CT just shook his head and looked back down at the menu. He turned to Max. "Are you ready to order?"

"Eggs," Max decided. "Fried, but runny. Five. With water."

As Chris looked down to scribble this on his pad, the tip of Max's forked tongue flicked out. Not noticing this, Chris looked up at CT and Aka. "Do you two need more time?"

"Do you sell sea food?"Aka asked softly.

"We do have shrimp," Chris informed her.

Aka's face lit up as she quickly said, "I'll take that. Black coffee with that, please."

Chris scribbled that down before looking up at CT, again. "Everyone else has ordered. Are you ready or would you like more time?"

"Actually, I'd like this," CT informed him pointing to a meal on the menu.

Chris nodded and wrote it down. "Can I get any appetizers while you wait?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then, Brianna nodded. "Some cheese sticks would be good. Thank you."

Chris wrote this down.

"I'll be back with your drinks." Chris turned and walked toward the kitchen.

Aka turned to CT. "Is that one of them?"

CT nodded. "That's Piper's younger son."

"The one that's half elder?" she asked in a whisper."

"Yes," CT agreed with another nod. "Now is not the time, Aka."

"But he's . . ."

"Aka, not now," CT interrupted. "We are here to eat, to relax. Leave that outside, Aka."

"But CT," she protested.

He just shook his head. "Stay and eat or return home, but the subject of the Charmed Ones and their offspring is off limits while we are here. Understand?"

Aka nodded as three men in black suits entered from the hall. They were being lead to a table by Drinka Deguilio.

"Thank you," CT breathed a sigh of relief.

"Demons at the door," Aka announced.

CT and Toby looked behind them.

"The men in suits?" Toby asked.

Aka nodded. "Definitely demonic. I doubt they are after us, though."

"Which means Halliwells," Max scowled. "Man, I wanted to eat."

"Like you care how your eggs are," Brianna retorted. "We'll buy some eggs at the store and you can eat them on the way."

"Maybe they don't mean to cause problems today," Max suggested hopefully.

"They're demons," Brianna reminded him.

"So am I," Max retorted.

"True," Aka agreed, "but your aura is good. Theirs is not."

Drinka and the three demon passed by their table and the five friends grew quiet. They had just passed the table when the room stopped moving.

Brianna frowned and waved her hand in front of Aka's face. She looked across the table at CT.

CT shook his head and mouthed, "Freeze."

Chris walked into the kitchen followed by his mother, Piper Halliwell. "I'm telling you, something is off, Mom."

"I just froze my restaurant, Chris," Piper reminded him sounding a little annoyed. "They had better be a reincarnation of the Source."

"Mom, the Source wouldn't freeze," Chris protested.

"How would you know?" Piper wanted to know. "It's been years and my powers have grown. I could freeze Cole and he was an upper level demon."

Chris looked at her confused. "Cole?" Connecting the name with his never talked of ex-uncle he added questioningly, "Aunt Phoebe's ex-husband?"

"Right," Piper agreed as she walked up to the table right behind Max. "Is this them?"

Chris nodded.

"Now, what was the problem?"

Brianna's nose twitched as she tried to stay completely still.

"One of them wanted raw meat," Chris announced.

Piper looked at her son with disgust. "That's unhealthy and gross, but not demonic."

Just then Brianna sneezed.

Piper and Chris' heads snapped around to look at her. "You can move!" Piper exclaimed stunned.

"Witches don't freeze," Brianna retorted.

"Brianna!" CT exclaimed in warning.

Piper and Chris looked at him startled.

Brianna heaved in a breath and started chanting. "Since I have to leave, stop and end this freeze. Make the room forget anything that wasn't yet."

As soon as she quit chanting the room started moving, again.

Brianna grabbed Aka's arm and pulled her out of her chair.

CT grabbed Max and Toby both by the arms and started pulling them out of their seats.

"What happened?" Toby asked confused.

"Hey, let go!" Max protested.

"Brianna!" Aka exclaimed, startled.

"No time," CT informed them.

Before they could get anywhere, Chris reached out and grabbed Toby.

Brianna and Aka got into the hallway and he saw Brianna blink out and Aka dark orb.

Max ran ahead and shimmered once he reached the empty hallway.

"What did I do?" Toby protested.

CT looked at Chris' lock on Toby's arm. He looked Chris straight in the eye and said, "He's good, Chris. You hurt him . . ." He let the threat trail off.

The three demonic customers watched the scene with interest.

CT looked at Toby. "Remember what Aka said. Keep watch."

As Toby nodded, CT let go of him and ran out of the room. He kept going once he reached the hallway, disappearing not in some magical means of transportation, but on foot.

* * *

You've met most of these characters before. Brianna, of course, is Steve the warlock's niece. Aka and Toby were in an episode much earlier, but I'll leave that for you to recall (the scene will be in a flashback later if you don't). And Max was first shown in the last episode at Disneyland with Devia's birthday party. This is the first time CT's been around. What do you think? Are they good? Or are they up to something? And what is Chris going to do with his "captive"?


	2. Half Darklighter? !

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Soraya - You are more perceptive than Chris is. And Seth will be held up as an example to them by at least one person over the course of this episode, though I forget who.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - I'm glad you liked what I did with the children from the other time. Don't worry about it. I didn't mind your confusion. I had fun with the whole Emily spying on people, not very well either seeing as Drinka caught her. I like board games, so that was fun. I can only imagine what kind of game it might be. Who knows maybe it will come again (no promises on that). I'm glad you liked how I ended the episode. It was important to me to show something of what happened with one of the children and Brian was the most logical person. They will come up again, but I am not sure when in the series. I do know one specific time, but it will be a while I think before that is ready for anyone to read. They are young, but most of them have very firm grounding in why they chose the side they did. Try getting killed at four days old by one side and see which side you pick . . . on the other hand, one of the others had someone on the other side (the side they have chosen) who tried to kill them as a baby, too, and they chose that side anyway. There is potential to some degree for a change in sides and that will be played with at a later date on at least two of them. And one of them is currently in that battle. I'll leave you to try and figure out who is who.

There will be some things in this story and related to certain characters that will challenge statements Leo made in "Love Hurts". I have considered these statements and I am more inclinded to believe that Leo simply didn't know everything and that Paige was more accurate with certain statements of hers in "Little Monsters." For now, though, enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two – Half Darklighter? !

Several minutes after his friends had abandoned him, Toby found himself leaning against a wall staring at Piper and Chris. Chris still had a light grip on his wrist, which was really starting to annoy Toby. He shook his wrist. "Let go. I'm not going anywhere."

"Why should I believe that?" Chris asked, skeptical. "Your friends did. And their methods of leaving weren't exactly innocent."

Toby shrugged. "Yeah, well I can shimmer and dark orb, but you know that . . . that doesn't make me evil."

Chris dropped his wrist as if it was on fire. "You're a darklighter?"

Toby wiped off his wrist and glared at Chris. "Yeah. Well, half anyway. My dad was a darklighter."

"Am I needed here?" Piper wanted to know.

Chris looked at her surprised, as if he had forgotten that she was even there. "No. Sorry. I think I'm okay. Thanks."

Piper looked at Toby and Chris. "Be careful," she warned her son before she walked back into the dining room.

Chris watched her for a second and turned back to Toby. You said you could shimmer, too. So your mom is a demon."

"Yes," Toby agreed, "but she's gone."

"Gone?"

Before Toby could answer a couple walked down the hall toward the door. Toby was silent as both he and Chris watched them. Once they were gone, Toby looked back at Chris. "Vanquished when I was a few weeks old."

"Oh."

"Don't you want to know the rest?"

"What's to know?" Chris retorted. "You're half demon, half darklighter, and that makes you all evil." Considering his brother's best friend, it was mostly the darklighter part that bothered him. How could a darklighter be anything other than evil?

Toby shook his head. There was amusement in his eyes as he said, "Not exactly. My mom was a demon and your family vanquished her. I believe it was when you were on one of your vanquish-every-demon-to-protect-Wyatt binges."

Chris stiffened a little. Though he didn't really consider that himself, the reference grated. "And you want revenge."

A man walked by them on his way to the bathroom. He gave Chris a look.

Once he was past Toby grinned. Sobering quickly, he looked at Chris to answer. "No. With my mom gone, my dad was busy a lot. Darklighters have clients and stuff. Anyway, I ended up meeting CT before the shift."

"The shift?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Toby agreed. This time he was really grinning. "That's what I called it when my powerful best friend lost all his powers and I could still use some of mine. I was two. He was three. Neither of us really remembers it, but since he was stuck there I had to go to him. Believe me, it's a troublesome process, so I stayed longer and longer periods of time. My dad never noticed and eventually I didn't return."

"He's a witch, right?"

"Huh," Toby blinked at him in surprise. "Yeah, I guess. I don't really think about it since I never met his mom, but he's half witch. His dad raised him and more or less me."

"And his dad is?" Chris asked, digging for more information, some clue as to their agenda. He may have trusted Seth with his life, but he didn't know anything about this demon or his demonic friends.

"Not really an open topic of conversation," Toby admitted, "but he's a good man."

"And the other. . ." Chris paused as another man headed past them down the hall. Once the man was passed, Chris sighed. "Let's go somewhere without interruptions." Making sure no one was coming Chris touched Toby on the shoulder and orbed them out.

* * *

Where do you think Chris is taking Toby? And what do you think Chris is going to think when he remembers when he saw Toby before?


	3. Recognition

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Soraya - Both good ideas, but not quite yet.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Good idea, but in this case he still wants to interigate Toby, so his main concern is making sure Toby doesn't go anywhere.

The flashback in this scene is from "Anti-Orb Zone", the episode in which Toby and Aka briefly appeared for the first time.

* * *

Chapter Three – Recognition

The back room at P3 was dark. Chris orbed in with Toby, the light of the orbs lighting up the air around them. He let go of Toby and walked over to the couch and sat down. With a flick of his hand the light switched on. "Have a seat. You aren't leaving here."

"What do you mean?" Toby asked, eyeing the door cautiously.

"There is an anti-orb spell on this room."

"I can still shimmer," Toby reminded him, unconcerned.

"Isn't that over kill?" Chris asked, slightly amused. "And no you can't. My brother has a friend who can shimmer and he can't shimmer out of here." They had tested that theory the previous week. "The only way out is the door and it is kept locked."

"It doesn't matter," Toby admitted. "I'm not leaving anyway. CT's word is law."

"And CT is one of those with you today?"

"Yes."

"The half-witch?" Not that too many witches qualified as anything else, but presumably he was half something demonic or otherwise evil.

"Yes."

"And what did he tell you to do?" Chris asked curious.

"To see to it that the demons Aka saw don't get whatever it is they want," Toby informed him.

Something was tugging at Chris memory, something about Toby, something about the name Aka. He'd met Toby before, but when and where? He pushed the thought aside and continued asking his questions. "Demons fighting demons? That's not a very common practice anymore." If anything, the underworld couldn't afford the loss of man power.

"How would you know?" Toby scoffed a little. "Do you go to the underworld?"

"Sometimes," Chris informed him, neglecting to mention that it was pretty much all in another time line where things had been very different, where he had been a different person.

"Oh," Toby looked at him surprised. "But you're obviously not a demon."

"Yeah." There was challenge in his voice as he added, "So?"

"Fine," Toby shrugged. "I don't get it, but fine. Let's get back to the topic of the demons at the restaurant."

"What demons?" Chris tried to remember anyone else that he had seen who might be demonic, but then if they looked demonic, they wouldn't have been there. "Besides you and your friends?"

"Yes, besides us," Toby agreed, even if he did sound a little agitated. "And only four of us have demonic blood."

It was an odd comment that caused Chris to raise his eyebrows and ask, "Who isn't demonic?"

Toby shook his head. "You don't get it, do you? Who is and isn't demonic among my friends isn't the point here; it isn't important. The point is that we are on the side of good and one of my friends saw three demons enter your mom's restaurant shortly before you chased us out."

"In that case, tell me about these demons," Chris requested.

"I don't know much," Toby admitted. "They'd only just shown up when your mom froze the room . . . that is what happened, right?"

Chris was surprised that Toby had noticed considering the spell the red-headed witch had cast, but he nodded. "Well, tell me what you do know."

Toby sighed. "All Aka said before everything happened was that they were definitely demonic and that their auras, unlike Max's, weren't good."

"Their auras?"

* * *

_The conversation dropped as they noticed a couple headed their way. Both had black hair. His was short with a slight bit of a wave at the tips. He was waving his hands around, apparently trying to explain something to the young woman with him._

Her hair was longer, past her shoulders, but almost the exact same shade as his. While his skin was light, hers was almost pure white. Her eyes were off, her pupils a little larger than normal, but at this distance, no one could tell. She was laughing as she listened to what her friend was saying. As they passed the picnic table she stopped suddenly. When her friend kept walking she exhaled swiftly and in a commanding voice said, "Freeze."

The young man stopped moving instantly, not even moving his head to look at her. The move was either one of absolute trust or one of magical restraint.

She young woman looked around. Spotting the four at the picnic table she looked them over. After a few seconds a smile spread on her lips. "You have about six feet so just don't go any farther."

Disproving the idea of magical restraints, he relaxed visible and turned around to face her. "So what did you just save me from, Aka?"

The young woman, Aka, replied deadpan. "Anti-orb zone."

Five sets of eyebrows rose at the confident words. Her friend laughed them off. "Then, I'll just . . ."

"It's just a name, Toby," Aka interrupted, not wanting him to finish his sentence. She frowned as she added. "There's none."

With an exaggerated sigh at her cryptic words, the young man, Toby, replied. "We'll just go around."

"Not if you intend to get home," Aka rolled her eyes at him. "It's too big for that."

Toby looked past her at the group at the picnic table. "And them?"

"All magical," Aka replied without hesitation. With a grin she added. "Good magical."

"Fine."

Not able to stand it any longer, Chris called out to them. "Hey, what do you know of that thing?"

Aka gave him a shrug. "Avoid it."

"Can't," Chris admitted. "Already been in."

Aka's dark eyes widened. "Okay, whitelighter. Get back in before your powers are gone for good."

How does she know? _Chris tried to keep his stunned response to himself. "What makes you think I'm a whitelighter?"_

She shrugged, again. "Fine." She looked at him closer, or as close as she could from several feet away. After a few seconds, her already wide eyes, grew wider, realization setting in. "Elder." The one word sounded almost as stunned at Chris felt. "I'm guessing half."

Chris looked at her surprised. Does she see that just by looking at me? I didn't think I looked any different than anyone else and she seems to know I'm half elder. How? _Pulling his thoughts together, he inclined his head at the battle field. "What is it?"_

"That?" Aka looked toward the zone. Her eyes were unreadable, even to Toby. "It's an anti-orb zone."

"What's that?" Chris wanted more than a name. She's already said the name.

"Nothing you'll ever find in a book," Aka admitted. She looked at him, considering.

"Aka," Toby called, "I think we'd better leave before you say something you regret."

Aka raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't regret things I say."

Toby groaned. "Okay, before you say something I regret."

Aka rolled her eyes, but after an apologetic look at Chris walked away in the direction they had come from.

* * *

_That was him,_ Chris realized, startled. _He was with that girl who warned us about the anti-orb zone back in February. Were these auras how she knew about that?_ "I remember meeting you before," Chris commented. "That girl with you. Was that Aka?"

Toby smiled. "The anti-orb zone, right?"

Chris nodded.

"She was so worried I'd say something about being able to shimmer," Toby informed him with a chuckle. "We try to keep a low profile as best we can, play up the demon or warlock sides when in the underworld. When around good magic we play up witch sides and abilities to orb . . . even if we don't mention it's dark orbing."

"And what are you playing up now?" Chris wanted to know.

Toby shrugged. "I'm not playing up anything. If I was, I wouldn't tell you that I was a demon/darklighter mix. It would be counterproductive." He clucked his tongue, thinking. "I guess with you and yours the rule is something along the lines of avoid and don't lie."

Chris frowned and got up from the couch. "Why on earth would anyone have a rule like that in place? I can maybe understand one or the other, but why on earth would you have both?"

"You'd have to understand some things that I am not prepared to tell you," Toby admitted. "And there is nothing in there that says I can't avoid the questions." He sighed. "Look, there are demons that were in your mother's restaurant and they weren't there for dinner. Aka's the one who saw them and the one who saw their auras. I almost didn't see them, because of your timing. And unless they were wearing those suits again and maybe not even then. Either listen to what I have to say or let me go, because my presence if pointless if you are just going to do nothing and possibly get killed in the process."

Chris heaved in several breaths as he thought about this. "Fine, I'll play along. Let me call my mom and then we'll head to my place. I'm going to want my brother's help with this."

"Play?" Toby mumbled, shaking his head. "I suppose I'll take what I can get. Just don't let your playing get someone killed."

* * *

Toby is not happy about Chris reaction to what he is trying to do, but he really isn't all that surprised.

The next chapter is called "Never Call Security on the Owner's Son". People have mentioned the fact that I have not dealt with P3. Don't worry, it will become well dealt with ;) This is only the second time it has shown up in an episode, but you get to see more of the building this time, though it's not yet open for the night.


	4. Never Call Security on the Owner's Son

First a thank you to my reviewer:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Glad you enjoyed it.

* * *

Chapter Four – Never Call Security on the Owner's Son

Chris hung the phone back up on the wall. It was kind of funny to have to deal with an older phone, but Piper had been very insistent that if anything changed in this room it looked like something that might have been here at the turn of the century. Of course the phone at the manor hadn't changed much either. He wondered if he could get her to make some changes now with the changes that had happened in the last few months. Probably not.

Chris turned to look at Toby. "Let's go. We'll have to actually leave the room before we can go anywhere, because the spell on this room seems to be extremely long standing."

"What did you mom say?"

"Just to be careful," Chris informed him, _and to not trust demons._

Toby nodded, but the amused look in his eyes indicated he had a pretty good idea what else she might have said.

Chris pulled out the door key and unlocked it. He opened the door and headed out running into someone.

"Aaaahh!" came a squeal followed by a clatter of dishes.

Chris looked down at a young woman now sitting in the middle of a pile of broken dishes. "Sorry about that." He offered her his hand.

She brushed it aside. "Security! Ray, help!"

Chris sighed as a burly bouncer came running into the room.

The bouncer, Ray Williams, took in the scene and gave Chris a wry look. "Sorry, Mr. Halliwell. Annie, are you okay?"

Annie Scottsdale glared at him. "Aren't you going to hel . . . oh, my word! Did you say 'Halliwell'?"

Ray nodded. "Annie, this is Chris Halliwell, the boss' younger son."

Annie groaned. "Why me?"

"If you don't mind, I was just leaving."

Ray frowned at the open door behind Chris. "I thought that door was kept locked tight."

Chris nodded and held up the key. "Yeah. Mom only wants me in there."

"But why?"

Chris shrugged. "Years ago there was a guy named Chris who stayed in there. When they . . . lost him, they locked it up. It's a long story, but I have to get going. Anyone special at P3 tonight?"

Ray nodded. "The newest pop sensation, some gal named Allegra Felicitous."

Chris chuckled. "In other words, you've never heard of her, but your daughter is beside herself with excitement and wishes we'd let teenagers in the club."

Ray laughed. "Yeah, and if I don't bring home an autographed photograph and maybe the singer herself, I'm not going to be spoken to for the next week. I'm trying to decide if I prefer her 'eternal' gratitude or a week of silence better."

Chris laughed and turned around to see Toby glaring at him.

"You are not taking this serious."

Chris sighed and closed and locked the door. "Fine, let's go." He bid Ray and Annie good-bye and headed up the stairs. As soon as they were out of view he turned to Toby. "How are you with 'white' orbing?"

"Clearly I survived the trip here," Toby retorted.

Chris nodded and touched his hand to Toby's shoulder. Seconds later they were vanishing in blue and white orbs.

* * *

Finally, I managed to give you a little more of an idea of what's going on with P3. It's still very much in business. I just haven't had need for it as a backdrop. It will be showing up more in upcoming stories.

What do you think will happen when Chris returns to his apartment?


	5. Choices to Make, Promises to Keep

First a thank you to my reviewer:

piperspeanut - I seem to be welcoming you back on both sites, so welcome back. Hope that party in your head was fun. I've had those. Don't worry about not recognizing Toby and the others. I've been slowly introducing them. They are, as you can tell, recurring characters. How often they will show up and how long they will be around, I won't say. Well, I hope that you don't get too far behind, but it's nice to know that you always have gotten caught up and always will. Thanks.

Soraya - Nothing so interesting as that.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Thank you. I'd say if anything it goes more into the second option.

For those of you who have been reading my IF rewrite, part of this chapter is one of the flashbacks in that story.

* * *

Chapter Five – Choices to Make, Promises to Keep

Wyatt Halliwell pulled the popcorn out of the microwave and plunked the bag on the kitchen table. He grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and picked up a pan from the stove, pouring the contents onto the plate. He put the plate on the table next to the popcorn and took the pan over to the sink. Rinsing it out, he stuck it in with the rest of the dirty dishes. He picked up the popcorn and the plate and headed into the living room. He stuck both on the coffee table and groaned. He ran back into the kitchen and grabbed a fork.

Once back in the living room Wyatt glanced at the clock, ten til. _Seth should be arriving any minute._ It was good to have his best friend back. He sat down on the couch and reached down to pick up his plate.

That's when the sound of orbs reached his ears. Wyatt looked up surprised, his eyes widening as he saw not just his younger brother, but also an oddly familiar stranger. "Chris?"

Chris turned around to look at him. He looked at the food on the table with a raised eyebrow. He shrugged and indicated toward Toby. "Wy, this is Toby. He's . . . well, he claims there was a demon in The Manor and wants us to deal with it. I asked Mom and the people he described left shortly after I did, so they aren't an immediate threat, so far as I know."

From the look on Chris' face, Wyatt could tell that Chris didn't really believe this guy's story, whatever it was. He got up from the couch. "I'm going to go get your friend something to eat."

"His girlfriend was the mysterious girl who knew what an anti-orb zone was," Chris commented to his brother.

Wyatt stopped and turned around.

Toby glared at Chris. "How about we get something clear before we go any further? Aka is not my girlfriend."

"You sure acted like it," Chris informed him.

"How?" Toby wanted to know. "We were just talking."

"You stopped the instant she said to."

"I trust her," Toby admitted with a shrug. "I would have stopped just as quick if . . . CT or Brianna had told me to stop. Had it been Max, maybe not."

"Why not Max?"

"Because Max and CT can both be volatile, but unlike CT, Max is not my best friend." Toby shrugged. "If Max is in a bad mood, I'm not always so inclined to follow his instructions."

"I suppose you're the diplomat among your friends," Chris retorted.

"Perhaps among my friends, especially with Max and Brianna fighting right now." Toby groaned. "Those two can be just exhausting right now and frankly I'm not sure Aka knows that there is a fight going on."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and decided to head into the kitchen. His movie plans were likely spoiled, so he might as well deal with it.

In the living room, Toby was getting very frustrated. "You still aren't taking this serious. What is it going to take to get your attention? A dead body?" He sat down across from Chris and glared.

"You really think these demons your friend saw are that bad?" Chris glared at him. He had no reason to trust this demon. He wasn't even sure it wasn't this demon he should be fighting.

"Look," Toby glared at him, "Aka said that Max's aura was good and their auras weren't. Max is my friend, but his aura is not all that good. So far as I know it's never crossed the line into evil since we've known him, but it's always been a sort of darker side of light the way Aka tells it." Toby sighed and looked at Chris soberly. "And if Aka said Max was good compared to them, then these are some really bad demons. I don't want to know what they might be up to, but I know I want to stop it."

Chris felt the fight go out of him as he looked at the serious expression on Toby's face. "You really mean that, don't you?"

Toby nodded. "We don't know what Aka saw. She didn't have enough time to tell me, but she was concerned and more so when she realized they couldn't possibly be after us, since they didn't know we were there to start with."

"I still don't get why demons would be after you. You are one after all."

Toby shrugged. "Just because I am a demon doesn't make me evil. None of us are, but most cannot accept that." Most weren't really given the chance, because they liked the ambiguity.

Shimmering caused both young men to look up startled. Toby looked unsure. Chris waited. When it formed into Wyatt's best friend, Seth Silberman, Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "How many times do I have to tell you, don't do that to me, Seth?"

Toby watched them warily. "You trust him, I take it?" Toby asked with a slight frown.

Chris nodded. "He's Wyatt's best friend, but I take your point. Demonic blood doesn't make you evil, though I'm not sure how you can be a darklighter and not be evil."

"I can be a darklighter and not be evil," Toby commented, "because like you didn't become a whitelighter the normal way, neither did I become a darklighter the normal way. I was born this way. I don't see how you or anyone else proposes to change that."

It was to those words that a far more unusual form of transportations, swirled hearts, appeared in the room and deposited the teenage form of one of Chris' cousins. Ladybug Halliwell looked around the slightly crowded room. "Chris, do you mind if we talk?" Concern filled her eyes.

"Sure, what's the matter?" Chris asked as he stood.

Ladybug looked at the two others in the room. She sighed.

Seth scrunched his nose in thought. "Hey, why don't I give you the grand tour, Mr. . ?"

Toby chuckled. "Edmunds. My name is Toby Edmunds."

Seth turned to Chris in question. "That's okay, right?"

Chris nodded. "I haven't decided how much to trust him, so I might as well warn you, he is half some sort of demon and half darklighter.

Seth's dark eyebrows rose as he looked at Toby. "That's some odd combo there."

"Aka's the same, more or less," Toby informed him. "Demon/darklighter, that is, though a different demon."

Seth shrugged, not really caring who Aka was, and led the way out of the room. "Now this . . ." Seth said, before Chris tuned him out and looked at his cousin. "Now, what is the matter, Ladybug?"

* * *

In the next chapter Ladybug explains what's going on to her cousin and Chris' makes a decision on who to help.


	6. Being Strong

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Soraya - Not much. She's just worried and needs someone to talk to that isn't her sisters.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Well, even if you aren't sure for the reason why, I'm glad you like it. And I'm glad you find Toby interesting. That is to some extent my goal with him and other characters. We shall see how things go as the story progresses.

There are several decisions made in this chapter that you may or may not agree with. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter Six – Being Strong

Ladybug leaned against Chris with her eye closed. "I don't know what to do, Chris. I have to be strong for Cilly and Hope."

"Honey, Cilly knows how you feel," Chris informed her.

"No, I took a blocking potion years ago."

Chris laughed. "Your sister doesn't need her powers to know how you feel. She's your sister."

"I try so hard to hide it, but I can't keep this up much longer. They've been gone nearly three months and late in returning almost two." She groaned. "Are my parents even coming back?"

Chris sighed. "I don't know how to answer that, Ladybug. I can hope, but I have nothing to back that up. This family always lands on its feet."

"But Grandma Patty died when Mom was just a baby," Ladybug protested. "How is that landing on our feet?"

"Do you want me to summon her and you can ask her?" Chris asked softly.

Ladybug looked at him startled. "Well, no. I mean you don't need to disturb her." There was a pause and she looked at him, questioningly. "You can do that?"

Chris burst out laughing. "Yeah. We can do that."

"Will you come with me?" she requested.

Chris glanced in the direction Seth and Toby had headed out. He could hear their voices along with Wyatt's coming from the hall. "What can I do, Ladybug?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe you'll think of something no one else has. You and Wyatt were the only ones not helping us a few weeks ago."

Chris groaned. "Emily."

Ladybug frowned. "How's that?"

Chris shook his head. "Sorry. Emily from work kind of discovered that I'm a witch that day. I was . . . dealing with it."

"You didn't dust her?"

"Where did you hear about dusting?"

"I think Aunt Paige's dad mentioned it in a story once," Ladybug informed him. "Are you going to come and help?"

Chris glanced back at the hall. "I need to talk to Wyatt. We have someone here who claims someone who was at The Manor is really bad news and he wants us to track them down."

"Well, then, you've got to do that," Ladybug informed him. "Much as I hate it, my parents can probably wait." She shuttered. "I just can't shake this feeling that something is really wrong."

Chris blew out a breath. "You stay here and I will be back. I need to tell Wyatt that he's going to have to handle this . . . thing . . . on his own, because I'm going to see if I can find anything out about your parents."

"Are you sure?"

Chris nodded as he got up. "Wyatt can handle whatever this is." He left Ladybug on the couch and headed into the hall. He found Wyatt with Seth and Toby. "Wy, Ladybug has requested my help. Can you manage Toby's _demons_ without me?"

Wyatt frowned at him. "His demons? What demons are those?"

"I'll let him explain," Chris informed him.

Toby glared at the back of him as Chris walked away. "This is how you treat someone who comes to you with a problem?" He looked at Seth. "You're a demon, too. I saw you shimmer in."

Seth shrugged.

Toby glared at him. "Fine, don't listen. See if I care if they kill you." In dark orbs, Toby vanished from sight.

Wyatt frowned as he watched the orbs disappear. "We should follow him."

"What?" Seth looked at him surprised. "But he's a demon."

Wyatt shrugged. "So are you."

Seth sighed and shimmered out.

Wyatt smiled slightly and vanished in blue and white orbs.

* * *

So what do you think of the decisions of the various people involved in this chapter: Chris to go with Ladybug and leave Toby to his brother and his friend, Toby to give up and just leave, Wyatt to follow him, and Seth to follow Wyatt?


	7. Failed Spies

First a thank you to my reviewers:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Chris made the choice that to him seemed best and Wyatt made the choice that to him seemed best. Seth chose to listen to his best friend and trust his judgment. And Toby . . . he chose to give in to his temper. And he's the group peacemaker. Sad don't you think.

Soraya - I think you are right. For Chris family does generally come first. For Wyatt it is becoming the innocents and he more or less has decided Toby falls into that catagory though he really has no clue what is going on.

I had fun with this chapter. I have two very different groups of characters here. One group is cohesive and works well together, even when they fail to acomplish the their goal. The other group . . . well, they are not doing so well on the working well together part and the goals aren't coming along so well, either.

You will find some cryptic comments from these characters. This will be something you see almost anytime you see them starting right from the beginning when you had Aka's vague references to "there's none" in _Anti-Orb Zone_ which was a veiled attempt to assure Toby that his shimmering wouldn't work if he went into the anti-orb zone. Aka's really good at being confusing.

Random fact. On a site I am on it was commented today that there were no female darklighters (not that we had a ton of female whitelighters or elders, but we had some) on Charmed, which I think is accurate. I have three at present, though two are half darklighter. Aka is half darklighter as is a young girl mentioned in _The Power of Influence_ named Esther Hartgrave. And my full darklighter is Anya (I think that's her first name) Wilkinson, Aka's mother. Aka's Grimlock half comes from her father, who is long dead. Her mother is alive (more or less) and well (or as well as you can be when you are evil). They do not get along since Anya tried to drown Aka.

Now back to the story. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Seven – Failed Spies

Seth shimmered into the backyard of a single family home. He looked around confused as behind him Wyatt orbed in.

"Anything interesting?" Wyatt asked as he came up behind him.

Seth held up a hand as the sound of yelling reached their ears. He couldn't understand what was being said, so he crept closer to the house.

"I know what you saw," Toby yelled frustrated, "but not even you know what that means and they don't believe me!"

Wyatt chuckled softly.

"You shouldn't have given up so fast," Aka scolded him. "They are in danger or someone is in danger that they need to protect."

"We can protect them," Toby growled.

"We don't know who they are unless they are the Halliwells," Aka reminded him.

"Who else could it possibly be?"

"Are you serious?" Aka asked, sounded bemused. "Surely you don't think the Halliwells are the only ones with demonic prices on their heads. And in case you didn't pay attention, demons don't generally need a reason to attack."

"But they need a reason to stake out their victims first," Toby insisted.

"Not really," Aka shook her head. "And you call me naive."

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice behind them asked startling both friends.

Wyatt and Seth turned around and looked at Brianna. Seth glanced at Wyatt. "Busted."

"Very much so," Brianna agreed. "You're coming with me." She pointed toward the house. As they got closer she called out. "Toby, looks like you were followed."

Toby looked out through the glass back door. His eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the two friends. "I thought you weren't going to help me."

"He insisted," Seth announced, indicating toward his best friend.

"Inside," Brianna ordered them. "I need to tell Dad we need better security at this house. Any old demon can just shimmer in."

"That is rude and racist," Seth informed her.

Brianna looked at Wyatt and Seth in surprise. Her eyes focused on Seth. "Are you saying that you're a demon?"

"Are you saying you didn't know?" Seth returned. "With a comment like that, I figured that you did."

She shook her head. "Actually I'm kind of surprised to hear that the Charmed Ones let their kids associate with a demon."

"Our family is more open minded than that," Wyatt protested. "Seth's my best friend."

"If you didn't mean me," Seth looked at her, "then who did you mean?"

"My best friends are all part demonic," she replied. "I was actually just teasing Toby and Aka."

"What does that make you?" Wyatt asked as he stepped into the house next to where her two friends waited.

She shrugged and pointed at a couch in the next room. "I'm a witch. Didn't your brother mention it?"

"Actually, my brother has not explained much of anything to me," Wyatt admitted. "Our cousin showed up asking for help and he decided to split our forces."

She shook her head in discussed. "I hate how you say family means so much and don't mean it."

Wyatt frowned. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Never mind," she waved her hand in dismissal. "Just a really old story I heard a long time ago. It really has nothing to do with you. I'm sure for the most part family is very important to you."

"It is," Wyatt agreed, looking at the three friends confused. "I don't understand at all."

"Actually, I guess that's smart," Brianna admitted. "If your cousin needs help, you should help . . . her? Most of your cousins are I believe, but not all, so I guess it could be him."

"What do you know of our family?"

"No offense, but your mom was a Charmed One."

"Actually my mom _is_ a Charmed One."

"I hear they can't use that power anymore."

"That's because . . . it only works when all three of them are together."

Brianna shrugged. "I assume you are here, because you want to know more about the demons Aka spotted."

Wyatt nodded.

Seth just pointed at Wyatt.

Aka chuckled.

Toby sighed.

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Fine. I suppose we should start with introductions. I'm Brianna McInnis. This is my home. I live here with my dad who, like me, is a witch."

"Wyatt Halliwell," Wyatt replied. "But you knew that."

Toby sighed. "Toby Edmunds, in case you missed it earlier."

Brianna snorted.

Seth shrugged. "My name is Seth Silberman. I'm half human, half manticore." The last part was directed at Brianna. "And I was raised by my human half, in case you were really interested in how a Halliwell is friends with a demon."

Brianna nodded. "Sorry, I actually know a great guy who is a demon, raised by demonic parents, both of them demonic, so I shouldn't have said what I did."

"A great guy she's been fighting with for most of the last five months," Toby retorted under his breath.

"How about we don't air our dirty laundry in front of guests," Brianna suggested. Without waiting for a reply, she turned to Aka. "You're the only one left."

"Akalia Kaella Wilkinson," Aka informed them. "I'm half Grimlock, which is how I noticed their auras."

Wyatt frowned. "What's a Grimlock and what do you mean by auras?"

"Where to start," Aka laughed lightly. "Well, a Grimlock is a demon. They are extremely pale." She waved a hand in front of her in demonstration. "I'm actually dark for a Grimlock because my mother is a darklighter. You've really never heard of us?"

Wyatt gave her a wry look. "I think I probably needed to pay more attention to my mom and my aunts' lessons over the years."

Brianna chuckled. "You didn't think magic was coming back, did you?"

He shrugged. "I never gave it much thought. I could orb and I could heal. The rest didn't seem to matter that much."

Brianna sighed. "How could you think that?"

"You said that you're a witch," Wyatt commented. "How much use of your powers did you get?"

"Just spells," she admitted. "But I got a lot of use out of those. Any magical powers needing to be used had to be from Toby or Aka."

"Which doesn't amount to much," Toby retorted, "especially for Aka, since she has a grand total of two powers even now and one of those is dark orbing."

Aka shook her head. "And yet I have a bounty on my head for the other one."

Brianna watched them for a few more seconds and then headed out of the room.

"What's so special about this other powers of yours?" Wyatt wanted to know.

She smiled. "Imagine looking at someone and knowing without any doubt if they were good or evil."

Wyatt blinked. "You can do that?"

She nodded. "Not only that but I know what they are. Human only shows up on those whose other parts naturally aren't, like your friend."

"Explain."

"I look at you and I can see witch colors and I can see whitelighter colors, but I don't see human colors because both of those are naturally human."

"And what do you see when you look at them?" He asked indicating Seth and Toby.

"I see demons," Aka admitted. "Though I must say it's very rare to see two demons quite so bright."

"What does that mean?" Wyatt wanted to know.

"I see things in different colors," she informed him. "Those colors come in varied levels of dark and light. They indicate different types of creatures and different levels of good and evil."

"And that's how you see all the time?"

She shook her head. "No, I can turn it off, but it has to be a conscious decision."

"And it's always been this way?"

"No, only since magic came back," she admitted. "Before that it was just an acute awareness of who someone was."

Brianna returned right then with her dad, Sean McInnis. "Dad, these two young men are Wyatt Halliwell and Seth . . . well, I forget his last name, but he is a friend of Mr. Halliwell."

"Halliwell, huh?" Sean commented, eyeing the two friends. "Well, I suppose it's a pretty good guess they're on the side of good then. What brings them here?"

"We went out to eat at The Manor," Brianna explained. "While we were there Aka saw some demons and she thought they might be up to something. Unfortunately, we had to scatter before we could find out what."

"Are you sure they weren't just hungry?" Sean asked.

Five sets of eyes turned to look at him.

"Is that possible?"

Aka blew out a breath. "Unlikely. They were extremely dark."

"So's my brother-in-law from what you tell me, but as far as I can tell he hasn't done anything in years."

"Your brother-in-law is evil?" Wyatt asked, confused. "But I got the impression you were a witch."

"And my wife was a warlock," Sean admitted. "I have Brianna, so I can't really regret that, but it does tie me to him. So what makes you so sure these demons were there for anything other than food, Akalia?"

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. When she opened them, her dark eyes were extremely focused. She looked at Sean and said, "I just know."

Sean considered her for several seconds. "This is like that Finnegan baby, isn't it?"

Brianna chuckled.

Toby groaned. "Leave me out of that one. I could have burned Max for that fiasco."

"As if you could have," Brianna retorted.

"You want to test my acid?" Toby asked.

Aka shook her head. "I'm just glad that Max and CT aren't here."

* * *

The next chapter includes a glimps into Steve's current plans and an image of him as he only is with his daughter.


	8. While You Were Sleeping

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Soraya - Here you go.

This is a rather short chapter, but it gives you a sneak peak in what's coming up.

* * *

Chapter Eight – While You Were Sleeping

Steve Kessler shut the door to his daughter's bedroom. Devia had fallen asleep at her desk working on her homework. He wasn't sure what had so exhausted her, but he had slipped off her shoes and slipped her otherwise fully dressed into her bed. Hopefully when she woke she would be rested enough to finish up.

He walked silently down the hall. When he reached the end he was surprised to see three demons in suits. "Don't tell me you already screwed this up."

"The Grimlock girl was at the restaurant," one of the demons informed him.

Steve groaned. He knew what that meant. "You didn't do anything to rouse her suspicion did you?"

"I don't believe so," the same demon conceded, "but the rumor is she doesn't need action to judge intentions."

"And if you don't do anything to prove her suspicion in her presence, she will give up," Steve informed them. "She was here with my niece about a month ago and of course she is suspicious of me, but she has nothing specific. She has no real reason to believe anything. Stay out of her way if you can and if you can't ignore her. Act as if you have nothing to hide and she'll believe it soon enough. What of your mission?"

"The brothers are separated right now," a second demon informed him. "One of them is with your niece and her friends though."

"And the other brother?"

"He's with one of his cupid cousins," the third demon announced.

Steve sighed. "Then, that's the one you need to deal with first. Don't be seen unless you intend to engage them in combat."

The three demons looked at each other. They nodded slowly and one by one they shimmed away.

* * *

In the next chapter it follows a different group of spies who have a little better success at spying (though they aren't going to keep that success forever as you will see.)


	9. The End of the Road

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Soraya - Glad you find it interesting. I also wanted to comment on something you said in response to my alternate ending to episode five. You said you wished Kali and Gary would break up. That was dealt with in episode eleven, I believe. I don't have time to elaborate, but I figured I'd mention it.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - :) Thanks. Actually, the plan is to kill Wyatt first, because the plan for Chris won't kill him, but you find out more about that later.

This one is a little longer. I have to get going, so I can't say much.

* * *

Chapter Nine – The End of the Road

The room was empty until the air shimmered and two figures appeared. CT wobbled as Max let go of him. "Do you realize that shimmering is worse than dark orbing?"

Max eyed him momentarily and rolled his eyes. "That's probably because Toby has been dark orbing you places since you were three and I've only been able to shimmer places for the last few months."

CT scowled. "Yeah, well, if they couldn't track my movements, I wouldn't bother asking for help from either of you."

"There's always Brianna," Max retorted. "She can blink you places."

"That's worse!" CT announced.

Max, who had known what response he was going to get with that, laughed. "So I want to know why we just left them. I really could have used a fight."

"We only have Aka's word that they are up to no good."

"If you're going to start doubting her, then what's she doing on this team?"

"I'm not doubting her auras, but I need proof of her conclusions before I act," CT replied. "So far all we have is three demons dressed really well shimmering around places."

Max sighed. "They spied on the Halliwells."

"Which might mean something," CT admitted, "but I'm not sure what."

"It falls into line with Aka's conclusions," Max reminded him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an egg. "Do you mind?"

CT looked up. Seeing the egg, he smiled and shook his head. "No, enjoy."

Max stuffed the egg in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

CT shuddered. "Your father's people are very strange."

Max shrugged. "Nothing I can do about that," he replied before popping another egg into his mouth.

CT sighed and walked over to the window. He looked into the house next door to where Ladybug paced the room. He could see Chris talking to her sister, Cilly Halliwell. Ladybug and Cilly's younger sister, Hope Halliwell, walked over to the window and he ducked down.

Max frowned as he noticed CT scrunched against the wall. "What are you doing?"

"One of them is looking out the window." CT peaked around the corner. "In case you didn't notice, we don't live here."

Max chuckled. "Yeah, well those demons are nearby. What's the plan?"

"The plan is for you to let everyone else know what we've learned."

"And what will you do?" Max frowned. "You can't stay here."

"I can as long as the owners don't arrive."

"Yeah, well, considering who the owners are, I doubt they'll be too happy if they learn a couple of demons were here."

CT frowned and looked at Max. "Last I checked this house was owned by a little old couple that likes to make cookies for those three sisters."

Max nodded. "Thomas and Irena Ludlow."

CT frowned. "Should I know those names?"

"Irena's mother was once married to a relative of theirs," Max informed him. "She's a retired doctor. Her father and brother both were as well."

CT nodded. "And why would these people know about demons?"

"How about I explain it later when we aren't chasing down the bad guys?"

CT nodded. "If they come home, I'll be careful."

"You'd better, because you'll have to get out on your own," Max teased before he shimmered away.

CT looked out through the window and saw Ladybug hugging Hope close as Cilly continued to talk to Chris. He closed his eyes and sighed.

* * *

The names will not be familiar, but Irena Ludlow is a character who was mentioned on Charmed. She was mentioned only once, way back in season two, along with a sibling, neither by a name or gender. You will find out more about that in time. I'm curious to see if anyone can figure out who Irena and her brother Leonard are.

The next chapter is called "The Snake Prince". Seth accidentally says something that irritates one of the five friends.


	10. The Snake Prince

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Soraya - Thanks. It's okay that you don't know who Irena is. It will be clear in time. I sometimes think I pull out some pretty random characters from Charmed, two adult siblings never mentioned by name or gender, but only by existance in a conversation with their mother during season two, and an unborn boy (now adult) also never actually seen on Charmed since his mother didn't even know she was pregnant from season one. That second one first shows up in the episode I am writing right now, which is a two part episode following this one. I am creating a whole series based off an episode from season two and I am creating another series based off a rewrite of a season five episode. Though both of those episodes are much better known than the three characters I mentioned above who never even got names.

The flashback in this chapter is from _Wyatt's Friend_. Enjoy this chapter.

_____

* * *

_

Chapter Ten – The Snake Prince

Max shimmered into the McInnis house and looked around. The first person he spotted was Brianna since she was directly in front of him. He looked around, quickly taking in the rest of the room. His eyes stopped on Wyatt and Seth and he looked at them with surprise. "He's a Halliwell, but not the one from the restaurant."

"Brilliant as always," Aka retorted.

"Don't mess with me, Akalia," he returned.

"Such a loving bunch," Seth whispered to Wyatt.

Wyatt smirked.

Toby sighed and shook his head. "You want to see that, you'd have to see Brianna with her cousin."

* * *

_"I don't know you," the girl informed Seth. "Are you one of Brianna's friends?"_

_Seth frowned, not sure what she was talking about._

_She sighed. "You have no idea who Brianna is, do you?"_

_He shook his head. "'Fraid not."_

_"I saw you shimmer," she added._

__

"I see," he asked, question in his voice.

"Brianna's friends can shimmer," she informed him.

"Really." Though he seemed to be trying to hide it, there was clear interest in his voice. He was curious as to whom this Brianna was and why this girl was so intent on connecting him to her.

"Her boyfriend is a prince," the girl continued.

"Prince of what?"

"Snake Lord." She watched him carefully for a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

Seth took a step back at the words. He'd heard of the Snake Lord. Despite a lack of magical powers over the last couple of decades, he had still managed to gain many followers over time and was not someone to cross lightly.

The girl laughed in delight. "Looks to me, you are just the sort of person Brianna would hang out with."

Seth looked down into her eyes. "And what sort of person is that?"

"The sort who's got demonic powers, but doesn't like demons." And then she walked away toward her house, leaving Seth confused and more than a little curious about this strange little girl.

* * *

Seth looked at Brianna with wide eyes. If he was right and this was the same Brianna that girl had been talking about one of these was the son of the Snake Lord. He sighed and looked at them. "Which one of you is the Snake Prince?"

Toby's jaw dropped.

Brianna gaped at him.

Aka's eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth to keep a giggle from escaping.

Max scowled at him. "What did you call me?"

"Bad idea," Brianna whispered to Aka.

"I can't believe he said that," Aka returned.

"Where did he even hear that?" Toby wanted to know.

"I second that question," Wyatt informed his best friend.

Seth shrugged. "When I was trying to track down info about that demon, James Thomas, I came across this girl. She said that 'Brianna' was friends with the Snake Lord's heir. The official phrase in the Underworld for the Snake Lord's heir is the Snake Prince. I guess he doesn't like that phrase."

"You think?" Wyatt asked wryly as Max stalked toward them, his face growing red.

"I guess not," Seth returned as he stood. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to insult you."

"Are you so completely ignorant that you think my father would claim me?" Max asked in a growl.

Seth's eyes narrowed. "Are you so completely ignorant that you think it matters if he claims you or not? If it really matters, maybe you can lead an entire demonic race out of evil, because like or not unless he outlives you they will be yours when he's gone."

"I don't want that," Max informed him. He frowned and looked at Seth. "Where on earth did you get the idea they would follow me?"

"You are his heir, right?"

Max nodded. "And highly despised by all."

Seth looked at him for several seconds a look of surprise slowly growing on his face. "You aren't full Snake demon, are you?"

Max shook his head, slowly. "How?"

"Just your reactions," Seth admitted. "You don't know much about Snake demons, do you?"

"I know enough."

"Find out more," Seth suggested. "You might learn something useful. Especially find out about your roll. It may save your life someday."

"Oh, I know my brothers may challenge me for the right," Max informed him. "I have no intention of dying to any of them."

"There's more to it than that," Seth informed him. "I only started doing research on it after talking to that little girl, so I don't know a whole lot, but I have a feeling I know some important things you don't."

* * *

Of the five friends Max is the one with the biggest temper, but CT has a pretty bad one at times, too. I had fun messing with Max in this chapter.

In the next chapter you finally get to find out what Chris and Ladybug are doing (while other than when they are being spied on, and yes, even though Max is back, they are still being spied on.) It gives you more of a look at what Phoebe and Coop's plan was.


	11. A Vacation and A Ring

First a thank you to my reviewers:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Interest piqued is good. I hope that it continues to do that. On the other chapter, I have this imagine in my head of Max taking over his father's job if something were to happen to his father. It makes me laugh, especially considering one of the chapters I wrote recently. No, Max's dad isn't dead. The chapter in question takes place the day after this story. I think you'll know it when you read it.

Iris Sanchez 125 - First off, thank you. Characterization, as you can tell is important to me. I want my characters, even the minor characters to seem real. It helps that I tend to go over board on their backgrounds in my head. And characters who I know are going to show up in future stories, even ones you have yet to see, get more personality the more I think about that story before I write it. As I hope to write non fan fiction stories and get them published (or more accurately I plan to complete my non fan fiction stories and get them published), it is very nice to hear something I have written favorably compared to them. I try to make sure that every scene has a reason for being in the story. Usually that reason will make sense in that episode, but not always. Sometimes it has to do with a future episode, but I try to make sure it all connects. I'm not sure where you got the idea that English was not my first language. If I somehow implied that, I apologize. I do have some issues with spelling and grammar. I have been working on that most of my life and perhaps saying that made you think English wasn't my native tongue. The truth is, it's just not something I'm good at. All the same, I appreciate your compliments, even if the last one is applicable since English is my first (and more or less only) language. I have every intention of continuing on. My plan for this series is six seasons, so this should be continuing for a long while. I hope you stick around to see all that I have planned.

In this next chapter Chris and his cousins try to decide what to do next. They decide to try something new in the search for Phoebe and Coop and it will require something extra for one of the three sisters.

* * *

Chapter Eleven – A Vacation and A Ring

"But what are you going to do?" Hope wanted to know as she looked up at Cilly and Chris. "You've been talking forever, but you don't seem to have come up with a plan."

Chris sighed and turned away from Cilly to look at her sister. "We have to go there."

Hope frowned. "Go where?"

"We have to go where your parents planned to have their vacation and see if they're there."

Hope looked at her sisters. "But I thought it was forbidden, that Dad had to get special permission to take Mom."

Chris nodded.

"They aren't going to let us up there," Hope protested. "We're only half cupid and you aren't even that much."

"As in I'm not cupid at all," Chris retorted.

Ladybug laughed. "I've seen less likely cupids, but not many."

"Haha," Chris mocked. "Very cute. We're just going to have to improvise and hope it works. We don't _have_ to get in, but it would be useful. We do have to talk to someone who knows if they made it up there."

"Aunt Paige tried that," Ladybug admitted.

"Did they talk to her?"

Ladybug shook her head.

He sighed. "Well, we'll just have to convince them." He looked at his three cousins. "I'll need one of you to come with me. Who should it be?"

Three hands stretched out. Two of them were pointed straight at Cilly, who had her hand raised. Chris laughed. "Should I ask?"

"She's the most cupid like among us," Hope offered.

"Isn't that the truth," Chris agreed. "Ready to go, Cilly."

She shook her head. "It shouldn't take me long, but if being a cupid is the most likely thing to get us in, I have some props to locate."

Chris looked at her surprised. "Like what?"

Cilly gave him a mischievous look. "Like a ring."

* * *

As it was shown on Charmed both the original cupid and Coop, they could only access their powers with their rings. In this Ladybug and Cilly can use their transportation ability (called hearting by some, smoking by others, and beaming in the comics, though the beaming was actually transporting someone else somewhere, but never anything on the show) without a ring (which apparently in the comics baby Prue does when beaming Phoebe). Their witch powers (levitation and empathy respectively) they obviously can use on their own. Hope cannot use any powers at present including spells. There are still some abilities only available with a ring and Cilly is going to need one to get where her parents were going on vacation.

The next chapter is called "Complications". Part one of Steve's latest plan is about to begin and it's going to involve someone who doesn't want to be involved, not just in this, but in the battle between good and evil at all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look foward to seeing what you think.


	12. Complications

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Soraya - Thank you.

In this next chapter you get introduced to a pair of sisters who have very different ideas of how to go about things. One of them wants very much to stay out of the battle between good and evil despite her family's obvious alliances on that point.

* * *

Chapter Twelve – Complications

A white Mercedes Benz pulled up into the parking lot of The Manor. The doors opened and two young women climbed out. The older one was in her late teens, maybe her early twenties. The younger one was probably only in her mid teens. Both had immaculate blonde hair.

"I am not sure why I had to come along," the younger girl commented.

"For moral support, Ari," the older girl replied. "And afterward I will treat you to dinner."

Arielle Rooks considered this and shook her head. "Addy, you have never needed _moral_ support for anything you have ever done."

Addison Rooks smiled, ignoring her sister as she headed toward the door of the restaurant. "Come on, Ari."

Arielle laughed and followed her sister.

"Excuse me," a voice called out, behind them.

Addison and Arielle stopped and looked at the man coming up behind them. "Are you talking to us?" Addison asked.

The man nodded. "Please, if you would."

Addison checked her watch. "I have a few minutes. How may I help you?"

"A word if you would," the man asked. He glanced at Arielle. "Alone, if you please."

Addison looked at Arielle. "Will you wait inside for me?"

"And what if he is trouble?" Arielle returned in a whisper.

"He will learn better, shortly," Addison replied.

"Be careful," Arielle warned.

"Am I not always?" Addison returned as she headed toward the man.

Arielle sighed, shaking her head. With one glance at her sister, she headed into the restaurant.

Addison reached the man and smiled. "So, how may I help you?"

"Addison Rooks?"

She nodded surprised. "You have me at a disadvantage. Who are you?"

"Ian King told me that you might be up for a bit of, shall we say, fun," the man suggested.

Addison smirked. "Depends on the fun. What do you have in mind?"

The man held up a small vial. "This contains a special surprise that we are hoping you would be willing to help get to the right person."

"Perhaps," she agreed, tentatively. "What is in it for me? And what would I have to do?"

"You are applying to work here, correct."

She nodded. "So?"

"If you get the job, you will be working with her son."

She shrugged.

"He has angered the underworld."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Please. Even I have heard of this family. Of course he has angered the underworld. What do I care about your war?"

"It is such a simple thing," the man pushed.

"And what is this simple thing?"

"Just get him to ingest the liquid in this vial."

"Just like that," she mocked. "Do I look like I have a death wish? He will know it was me."

"Then, make sure he doesn't."

"And what does this _special surprise_ do?"

"It strips his powers."

She gasped. "Oh, my."

He pushed the vial into her hands. "Think about it."

She pushed it back at him. "I do not want to be part of your war."

He smiled. "And does little sister hold the same views as you?"

Addison gulped.

"Think about it." He shimmered out of sight.

Addison looked down at the potion in her hand. She scowled as she stuffed it into her pocket. "Stupid demon." She headed into the restaurant. Inside she found Arielle talking to Drinka.

"This is the sister I was telling you about," Arielle announced to Drinka. "Addison is applying for a waitressing job."

"Can you cook?" Drinka asked, directing the question at Addison.

"Mais oui," Addison replied. "I learned how to cook in Paris."

Drinka looked at Arielle with raised eye brows. "What is she doing applying for a job as a waitress?"

"She is bored," Arielle returned with a laugh. "But do not worry. She can and will do the job if hired."

"I'm not the one you have to convince," Drinka informed her with a smile. "Good luck, Miss Rooks."

Addison smiled back. "Thanks. I do not plan to need luck though. Come on, Ari, let us meet my new boss."

Arielle laughed. "Did I mention she is extremely confident?"

Drinka shook her head and smiled as she watched the two sisters enter into the main room.

As they walked the entry Arielle turned to her sister. "Who was that out there?"

"No one," Addison informed. "He just wanted to sell me something."

Arielle shook her hear. "Let me guess. You bought it."

"And why not?"

Arielle sighed. "Oh, Addy."

Emily Colson spotted them entering the room and walked over to them. "Hello, I'm Emily. Did you need to be seated?"

"I have an appointment," Addison informed her. "I am here to see Mrs. Halliwell."

_Assuming it's not really Wyatt_. Emily bit her lip to keep from laughing. She had no reason to believe her interview was anything other than unique. "Do you know what you will be preparing for her?"

"I was not aware that I would be preparing anything for her," Addison admitted, surprised.

"Neither was I," Emily admitted. "I think she needs to check her want ads."

"I did not find out about a job from a want ad," Addison informed her. "I was given a tip by a nice young man."

_Oh brother_. Emily smiled at her. "I'll go get Mrs. Halliwell. Who should I tell her is waiting?"

"How many interviews does she have tonight?" Addison asked.

"I'm sure I wouldn't know," Emily replied. "I'll go find her." Emily walked away from her, shaking her head. She didn't think she wanted to work with this gal.

Addison turned to Arielle. "Have you ever eaten here before, Ari?"

Arielle gave her a disapproving look. "Did you have to be rude to her, Addy?"

"I was not being rude, Ari."

"Yes, you were," her sister insisted. "And if you get this job, she will be one of your co-workers. You have to be more polite than that."

Emily returned into the room with Piper behind her. She pointed in the direction of the two sisters and headed back into the kitchen.

Piper approached them. "You must be my interview, Addison . . . Rooks, is it?"

"That is me," Addison agreed. "And this is my sister, Arielle."

"Does she want an interview, too?" Piper asked, examining Arielle.

Addison grinned at that. She turned to her sister. "What about it, Ari?"

"Who me?" Arielle asked in surprise. "No, I have got too much homework to worry about." She offered a smile at Piper as well as her hand. "It is an honor to meet you, Mrs. Halliwell. My father speaks quite highly of you."

"Your father?" Piper asked surprised. "I don't think I know any Rooks."

Arielle smiled. "No, I do not believe you do. Or at least not from our family. It is merely your reputation which he has heard."

"As a chef?"

Arielle shrugged. "Among other things, yes." She bowed her head slightly before looking around the room. It was busy, but a few tables remained empty. "If you do not mind, I would like to be shown to a table. I am eager to try some of your famous fare."

Piper smiled. She waved Chelsea Michaels over. "Chelsea, this young lady would like a table for two. Her sister will be joining her after I interview her."

Chelsea nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Halliwell." She led Arielle away.

Piper turned to Addison. "Have a seat, Miss Rooks. Your sister is quite charming, but it is you that must convince me to hire you. Why don't we start with you telling me why I should hire you?"

* * *

So what do you think Addison is going to do about the orders she has been given? Do you think Piper will hire her? And what do you think of Emily's impression of Addison?

In the next chapter Chris and Cilly arrive at their destination and meet an old friend of their mothers. It's funny how many characters from Charmed find their way into my stories that I didn't plan on using.


	13. Cupids

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Soraya - You think because Piper is a good judge of character, she will hire Addison. *Thinks ahead to something Addison does much later* I'll file that away for later. Addison, you will see, is her own person. She very much resents the interference here, but I won't spoil what she does.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - They're fun. They have a great relationship and they have to rely on each other a lot with their parents missing. I certainly hope you will find Addison's actions to be thrilling. I can't think of any other character in this series who would do quite what she does. Oh, just a quick side note, most people call her Addison and her sister Arielle. The two of them call each other by those nicknames and perhaps there parents, but other than that they are called by their full given names.

While I love to include characters from Charmed, I didn't plan to include this one. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen – Cupids

A warm breeze blew through the palm trees as people in shorts and t-shirts walked along the beach in the distance. The air sparkled as red and white hearts formed and surrounded two figures slowly forming. As they faded away, Cilly twisted the ring on finger. "So far so good."

"What is that ring?" Chris asked, as he looked around.

"A gift from my dad," she informed him. "Cupid's channel their powers through their rings."

"But you aren't . . ."

"I want to be," she informed him. "Sure I can see the good a witch can do as well, but I have talent for matchmaking and Dad has encouraged me to use it." She wiggled the ring again. "I wasn't supposed to wear it until I was really ready for it, because it gives me access to powers that are otherwise dormant within me." She gulped as several people approached them. "Are you willing to do what it takes?"

"Are you?" Chris returned.

"I put on the ring," she reminded him. "That means so much more than you realize."

The group reached them and a woman stepped forward from the crowd. "You are not allowed here."

"I have the right to be here," Cilly informed them.

"I am Diana," the woman informed them. "Who are you that you believe you should be allowed in here."

"I am Pricilla Venus Hart," Cilly informed them, ignoring Chris look of surprise at the last name. "I am a cupid, though I admit to being in training still."

"Cupids have no need to train," Diana informed her. "And he most certainly isn't a cupid. I can smell the witch in him."

Chris tried very hard to keep annoyance out of his voice as he asked, "Can you also smell the elder in me?"

"We care nothing for elders here," a man informed him. "The elders have no sway over the cupid."

"Perhaps not," Chris conceded, "but that isn't what I heard."

"You may not invade our paradise," Diana protested.

"We have no intention of invading," Cilly replied. "We are here about the cupid, Cooper Hart."

"Who was sent _by_ the _elders_," Chris reminded them. "How is that if they have no sway here?"

"I will deal with them, Cacoethes," a voice said from behind them.

Chris and Cilly turned around and looked at him. A dark haired man with a slightly rounded face and a friendly smile stood there. "Diana, you make Drazi's work much easier sometimes. These are not here to bother your vacation spot. I will talk to them and clear everything up."

Cilly looked at Chris. He just shrugged. He had no idea who this man was. He watched amazed as the "welcome" party slowly walked away. The cupid watched until they were some distance away. He turned his smile on Cilly. "You are Phoebe's daughter. I must say I wondered if she would ever allow herself to truly love."

"You know my mother," Cilly asked surprised.

"I met your mother, both of your mothers really, many years ago when I was chased by Drazi, the demon of hate," the cupid told them.

"You know both our mothers," Chris repeated interested.

The cupid nodded. "At the time your mother was dating a young man named Dan Gordan," he told them. "She was conflicted with feelings for your father, but it was forbidden and she did have feelings for Dan. Phoebe didn't have a steady relationship at the time, which is why Drazi wasn't able to get to her when he broke up Piper's relationship with Dan and Prue's with Jack."

Chris and Cilly looked at each other. "Who's Dan?" Cilly whispered to Chris.

"I have no idea," Chris admitted, "but I'm going to see if I can find out the next time I visit with my mom."

"I know who you are," the cupid informed them, "but I do not know why you are here."

"My parents are missing," Cilly informed him. "They were supposed to come here back in February, but they were only supposed to be gone a month. It's been two and a half."

The cupid nodded. "I see."

"We've been trying to find them, but we've found nothing and we were hoping to check where they stayed here. How can we do that, if they won't let us in?"

The cupid was silent. "I remember hearing that Coop was bringing his noncupid wife here on a vacation, but they never showed. I was disappointed, because I would have liked to have seen your mother again. I enjoyed her company."

"They never made it?" Cilly asked stunned.

The cupid shook his head. "There were those who didn't want Coop bringing Phoebe here, but for the most part the cupids where excited to see Coop's wife. No cupid has ever married before and very few have ever had children before."

"You mean there are more like us?" Cilly asked surprised.

"Not recently," the cupid informed her, "but on occasion, yes. It is not specifically forbidden in the way whitelighters involved with their charges is," he said looking at Chris. "Neither is it allowed and it has always been understood that if any cupid did wish to marry, their powers would be forfeit. And some have chosen that path, but never has a cupid kept his powers when gaining a wife."

"Then, why did my father?" Cilly asked.

"Because the elders interfered," the cupid informed them. "And unlike what Cacoethes tried to tell you, they do have some authority to do that. They are not, strictly speaking, over us, but they can interfere as long as they don't do it often."

Chris scowled. "They have too much power."

"This was not an issue until a couple of years before your parents' marriage," he informed Cilly. When they showed interest in that comment, he added, "That is an issue I am not permitted to discuss."

"But why?" Chris wanted to know.

The cupid shook his head. "Those are answers you will have to learn without me."

"Did you hear anything when my parents didn't show?" Cilly asked concerned more about her parents then about issue with the elders.

The cupid was silent as he considered this. "I did. As I said, most were excited, but among those who weren't I got an impression of something stronger than relief."

"Like what?" she asked softly.

"Satisfaction."

"Someone did something to hurt my parents?" Cilly stared at him with worry in her eyes.

"Not that anyone will admit."

"Aren't cupids about love?"

He nodded. "Some of them have been at this a very long time and no longer go out themselves. They forget about why we do this."

"Maybe they need to retire," Cilly suggested. She paused and asked, "Is that possible?"

The cupid laughed. "Since some do just that to marry, I should think that was obvious, but yes, it is. Usually those who need to retire aren't willing to admit it."

"Have you any idea what kept my parents from arriving?" Cilly pressed, again.

"Specifically, no," he admitted. "But I know Coop made contact before leaving. And I know it takes only seconds to arrive here. Something happened in those seconds."

Cilly sighed. "If I pressed, would you let me in to look around?"

He nodded. "You found what you want here, though." He picked up her right hand touched his finger to her ring. He said nothing and dropped her hand. "You'll find what you need. I've experienced what your family can do. You will find what you need."

Cilly smiled and turned to Chris. "What do you think?"

"You're the empath."

She nodded. "Let's go home. It's not much, but it's more than we had before."

Chris nodded. "Since I can't orb out of here, some help, please."

With one last look at the cupid Cilly hugged her cousin and made them disappear in red and white hearts.

The cupid smiled as he watched. "It looks like the future is in good hands."

* * *

We got a certain amount of cupids, but not really a lot. I decided to give them some sort of hiarchy. I can't say when you will read more about it, but you will. What do you think of the new info learned about Coop and Phoebe?

The demons Steve sent are in the mood to cause some trouble to some innocent bystanders in the next chapter.


	14. Evil Plots and Dirty Looks

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Soraya - An interesting theory. You'll have to wait and see. More info to be revealed before their fates are revealed.

Hints abound as to the demons' plan in this new chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Evil Plots and Dirty Looks

The three demons were sitting inside a café. They were still in their suits. A waitress brought them some coffee. "Can I get you gentlemen anything else?"

"We are waiting on a friend," one of them said.

"More of a business acquaintance," a second one argued.

"But surely you could use something to eat while you wait," the waitress suggested.

"No," the first one insisted.

She shrugged and walked over to another table, mumbling under her breath, "Charming people."

From the other side of the sidewalk the demon who had talked to Addison earlier in the day headed toward them. He crossed the street and sat down at the fourth seat at the table. "How are your plans coming?" He asked with a smile.

"It is a complete bore," the third demon informed him.

He chuckled. "Well, I have the little fence rider where I want her. She'll do as I asked."

The second demon shook his head. "Do you really think it is wise to trust one of her type, Cobber?"

Cobber shrugged. "She'll do enough to put him at a major disadvantage. Perhaps she'll even do what I told her to. I care not so long as the foul warlock pays up. How are things with the other brother."

"We may have found the stone," the first demon declared. "Our meeting with you was too soon, so we decided to learn what you have done and then make our move. We have until morning to have everything set up."

Cobber nodded. "Sounds excellent. Don't let them catch you. I wouldn't have accepted this job if it meant go against them head on. They are too strong. You'd do well to remember that."

"Trust me," the third demon insisted, "we remember that."

"I heard they saw you," Cobber retorted. "Not smart."

The first demon scowled. "We wouldn't have been seen if it wasn't for that cursed Grimlock girl."

Cobber looked at him surprised. "The one Anya tried to drown at birth?"

The first demon nodded. "The very one. Rumor has it that she was raised by a traitor to the underworld after Anya failed."

Cobber nodded. "I have heard that as well, but no one seems to be able to garner more information than that. It would make sense if you consider the demons and half demons she consorts with. Why even the Snake Prince is a traitor to his blood if anyone would dare try to take it up with his father."

"Which of course no one will," the third demon spat out. "He may hate his offspring, but it is his heir and he will not allow anyone to harm him."

Cobber shrugged. "It is of course not my concern. I will watch until I see signs that the girl has done what I said, but beyond that I am out of this." He got up and grinned down at them. "Have fun."

As he walked away the other three demons looked at each other. "Much too cheery for me," the third demon commented. "Now, how do we plan to get at the treasure without setting off the curse?"

The second demon chuckled. "It's simple enough. We just don't touch it. It needs contact with skin."

The first demon scowled. "It's not as simple as all that, but I have a plan."

* * *

What do you think will happen as a result of this? Cobber's going to watch Addison, but what do the other three have planned for Wyatt?

The next chapter is called "Trial and Error". It shows the results of Addison's interview . . . and refers back to a very early episode of Charmed.


	15. Trial and Error

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Iris Sanchez 125 - These three demons are trouble. The two sisters are going to play an interesting part in the events to come. There will be more on Wyatt, Seth, and the "should-be evils" (nice term there) soon. Wyatt, at least, will be in the chapter following this one. I understand now about the language thing. I can keep track of multiple different stories, but the authors aren't so easy to keep track of, because you only learn a little bit of info about them here and there. I completely understand about stories influencing other stories. I've been there. I have to be careful to make sure that the stories I read only influence my ideas. So far I have managed to do that. I like the idea that my stories have inspired you. I would be interested to see them if you do write stories inspired by mine.

Soraya - Nope, things are not going to go well for the brothers.

Addison is an interesting character to play with and I fun in this chapter refering back to the very first episode of Charmed.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen – Trial and Error

"Times up," Piper announced.

Addison picked up the plate she had been working on from the counter. She handed it to Piper with a fork from the drawer. "I do hope you enjoy it, Mrs. Halliwell."

Piper looked down at the food in front of her and held back a laugh. From the look of it, this was the exact same recipe she had used to get her job as a chef at L'Opera Ristorante just before the owner sold out, Chef Moore quit, and the name was changed to Quake. What a long week that had been with a new job in a place in turmoil and new powers with demons set out to kill her and her sisters. It even had the port she had almost missed putting in her recipe. She had to admit, she was impressed, especially considering Emily had mentioned she might not have anything.

"Are you not going to try it, Mrs. Halliwell?"

"Did you come to this interview prepared to make something for me?"

Addison squirmed. "Well, actually, I did not realize I was going to need to make something."

"Then, where did the port come from?"

Addison gulped and pointed at one of the cupboards. "You did say I could use anything in the kitchen."

"That cupboard was locked," Piper informed her.

Addison glanced at the cupboard in question. "Perhaps you should replace the lock? I got into the cupboard easily enough."

Piper raised an eyebrow, but took a bite of the food. It was, as expected, quite excellent. "You are aware that you applied for a waitressing job?"

Addison nodded. "Is something wrong with the food?"

Piper shook her head. "No, it is excellent." She considered her for a minute. "You can cook, but that is only one of the requirements of the job. You have not made a good impression on those of my staff whom you have met thus far."

"I can do better," Addison insisted. She didn't need this job, but she wanted it. "I had an unpleasant encounter just before arriving. I must have taken it out on your staff. I am sorry."

"I will give you a chance," Piper decided, "but you will have to earn the right to stay. Welcome to The Manor."

Addison grinned broadly. "Thank you, so much. You won't regret this."

Piper chuckled. "Go join your sister."

Addison hurried out of the room. She spotted Arielle eating at one of the tables. As soon as she reached the table, she got Arielle's attention. "I got it."

Arielle smiled. "Our parents will be glad. Did you want to get a bite to eat?"

Addison nodded and slid into the seat opposite her sister. "She agrees with you."

"Who does?"

"Mrs. Halliwell," Addison admitted. "She said I need to treat her staff better, especially if I am to be one of them."

"It's generally a good idea," Arielle suggested.

Addison sighed. "I suppose." She wiggled her nose. "It's rather dull though."

* * *

Do you think Piper made the right choice? How do you think Addison will proceed from here?

In the next chapter you learn a bit more about Phoebe and Coops daughters. One of them takes after her mom when it comes to spells. The other one's been failing English. Cilly and Chris return with what they learned. And the failed spying attempt I mentioned earlier . . . here is comes.


	16. Striking Out on Their Own

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Soraya - I enjoy pieces of stories with sibling bonding as well. It's fun to see siblings interacting.

The four Charmed Ones had their strengths and weaknesses, both magical and nonmagical. Those strengths and weaknesses would not necessaily pass on to their children. Magically, I'm not actually sure what Prue's good at. I know she was a good leader . . . most of the time, but that's not exactly a magical strength. Piper's strength was definitely her potions. Phoebe was good at spells. I'm also not quite sure what magical strength Paige had (actual powers don't count). Perhaps it was her ability to see differently than her sisters due to growing up differently. Or maybe it was her belief that nothing was set in stone (such as her ideas on nurture versus nature). This comment is about Phoebe though and the fact that in this series only one of her children really got her talent for spells. I should quantify that with the statement that Cilly has never really attempted to write any spells. She has always been more interested in her cupid side, so while at present it is believed she has no talent for it, that may only be a complete lack of experience.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen – Striking Out on Their Own

Ladybug picked up the paper in her hand and scrunched it into a ball. "This is hopeless." She threw the ball across the room.

Hope walked over and picked it up. She opened it and read the words on it. "This isn't that bad, actually."

"The fact that my ten-year-old sister had to tell me that . . ." Ladybug trailed off. "Oh, forget it."

Hope shrugged. "I take it's that mom's lessons on spells never really stuck with you."

Ladybug laughed. "I tried, but . . ." she shook her head. "I nearly flunked English twice while in high school, too."

Hope giggled. "Do Mom and Dad know?"

Ladybug wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Oh, yeah, they know. Many parent teacher conferences with my English teachers."

Hope giggled even harder. "I can't believe I never heard about this."

Ladybug scowled. "I have never been too interested in airing my faults. What did you do to make me talk?"

Hope was laughing so hard she had to gasp for breath. "Me? You volunteered that all on your own. Sounds to me like you need to talk."

Ladybug looked at her and after a moment, she smiled. "Maybe so."

Behind them red and white hearts turned into Cilly and Chris.

Hope turned around at the sound and grinned. "Welcome back. Did you find anything?"

Cilly sat down on the couch between her two sisters. "Unfortunately, it does not appear that there was a lot to find up there. We did not actually go farther than the entrance."

"Then, how do you know there wasn't anything to find," Ladybug wanted to know.

"We talked to a cupid whom I believe holds a sincere regard for both Mom and Dad," Cilly informed them. "He told us that they never showed."

Ladybug groaned. "But we saw them leave."

Hope nodded in agreement. "Dad talked to someone and then he got Mom and they left. They were going to their vacation, directly there. How did they not make it?"

Cilly sighed. "I don't know."

"Did he give you some sort of clue where to look?" Ladybug asked hopefully.

Chris shook his head. "Not for your parents anyway. He did make some interesting comments about some other topics, but I don't think he had any idea where to look for your parents."

"He did seem to think that some of the cupid where glad they didn't make it," Cilly informed them.

"Yeah," Chris agreed reluctantly, "but he either was protecting them or he didn't think anyone would talk to us, because he sent us away."

"He thinks someone tried to do something to them," Ladybug asked in disbelief, "someone from up there."

"Maybe," Chris agreed.

"There was something," Cilly offered. She glanced down at her ring. "It's something I'll have to check on my own though."

"Can't we help?" Hope asked, standing to give Chris a quick hug. She looked down at Cilly with a questioning look.

Cilly shook her head. "No, I'm afraid this is something I have to do on my own." She turned to look at Chris. "I appreciate you trying."

He sighed. "I just wish I could have been of more use."

"Well, you made me smile," Hope informed him. Without waiting for a response she headed over to the window with a frown on her face.

"You were in the middle of something when I showed up," Ladybug commented to Chris in remembrance. "I'm sorry for taking you away."

"I'm sure that Wyatt can handle it," Chris informed her.

Ladybug shrugged. "That could be, but sometimes it helps to have someone to work with, someone who thinks differently and who has different strengths. Cilly says she has to take this next step on her own and I can't like that, but I don't think we need your help for whatever it is, so help your brother while I try and help my sister."

"I think someone is next door," Hope commented, sounding confused.

"It's probably Irena," Ladybug responded without paying much attention.

Hope shook her head. "No, they are visiting Leonard and Michelle."

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Do you mean someone broke into their house?" Cilly asked, concerned.

"Maybe," Hope replied, hesitantly. "Do you feel anything from over there?"

Cilly walked over to the window and closed her eyes. She concentrated and her eyes popped open. "A blocking potion."

"You feel a blocking potion?" Hope looked at her confused.

Cilly shook her head. "I feel enough to tell someone is there, but not enough to know what they are feeling or anything like that, so I must conclude that whomever is over there has used a blocking potion."

"Makes sense," Chris agreed. "I'll be back in a minute." Chris orbed out.

When he reappeared her was in the room across from the window his cousins where looking out. He saw nothing. He looked around for a minute, but still found no sign of anyone. He shrugged and orbed back.

As soon as Chris had reappeared in the room Hope was next to him. "Did you find someone?"

Chris shook his head. "Nothing."

"You weren't there long," Ladybug commented.

Chris shrugged. "The room was pretty empty. No one was hiding behind the few pieces of furniture."

"And was anyone invisible?" Cilly asked, teasingly.

Chris scowled at her. "Well, if anyone was, they should have been using it when Hope thought she saw them earlier. And if there was someone, they are long gone."

Ladybug turned to her sisters. "We should let him go. I pulled him away from something and I think we need to figure out what to next on our own. Mom and Dad have to be alive. They just have to."

Cilly sighed. "There's nothing he can do anyway. You're right. We have to do this on our own."

Hope looked at her two sisters and then walked over to Chris. "Thanks for the help," she told him as she give him a quick hug. She held up his cell phone, which she had slipped out of his pocket. "You know I'm kind of surprised to find this on you, but give Wy a call and let him know you're on your way."

Chris gave her a wry grin and took his cell phone. "I won't ask how you got that without my feeling it." He flipped open the phone. "Wyatt."

After several seconds he heard his brother's voice on the other end, "Chris?"

"Hey, Wy," Chris smiled at the sound of disbelief in his brother's voice. "I can keep track of my phone, you know."

"Sure," Wyatt agreed, not sounding at all sure. "How are things with Ladybug?"

"I'll tell you about it later," Chris informed him, "but for now, I was thinking I could join you and Seth. Are you still at the apartment?"

"Hardly," Wyatt retorted. "We're actually at the home of one of Toby's friends. He left just after you. I think he was annoyed at us."

"Did you find anything useful?" Chris asked, not sure he liked the sound of that.

"Not really," Wyatt admitted. "Well, I found out that Seth knows how to irritate someone on the first meeting."

"Strange, he's usually quite amicable."

"Yeah, well, I think it's a mutual annoyance, because I don't think Seth is too fond of this guy either."

"The friend whose house you are at?"

Wyatt chuckled. "Not likely. I think _she_ might have a temper, but right now, I think she's using the home front advantage to keep her calm. No this guy is . . . well, he's full demon if I'm understanding them . . . hey! Knock it off."

"Wy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Wyatt assured him. "Toby's demon friend objected to the moniker."

"Aren't they all demons?" Chris asked, confused.

"Not Brianna," Wyatt informed him. "So why are you calling?"

"Like I said, I was thinking of meeting you. Are you up to it?"

"Sure," Wyatt replied after a moment. "Do you need an address?"

Chris closed his eyes and focused on his brother. "No, I can sense where you are."

"Okay, I'll see you in a minute."

"Bye," Chris said just before he flipped closed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket. "Good luck."

"It's like that cupid said," Cilly assured him. "We'll find them."

It wasn't exactly what he'd said, but Chris didn't comment. He gave his cousins hugs and said good-bye before he orbed out leaving them behind to continue the search for the parents.

* * *

With Chris heading over to Brianna's house, we will soon be heading there as well, but before we do that Addison has begun to form a plan about what to do about Cobber's orders. The problem is she knows how her sister will react to this, but needs Arielle's help in order to follow through on her plan. She really wants to avoid chosing sides and to do so she makes some unusual moves. The next chapter is entitled "Not That Side".


	17. Not That Side

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Soraya - I'm not entirely sure to what you are refering, but I'd agree. Demon pressure isn't good.

If you didn't get it from Addison's car (Mercedes Benz), these two sisters come from money. Addison has no real need for this job. She wants this job. You will find out in time why she wants this job. For now she's got to figure out how to carry out her plan without giving in more than she is willing.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen – Not That Side

As Arielle followed Addison to Addison's car Arielle could tell that something was bothering her older sister. "You did get the job, right?"

Addison stopped and looked at her. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to tense, Addy."

Addison shook her head. "Everything is fine. Do not worry about me." She started walking, again.

"Which is like a red flag telling me something is wrong," Arielle retorted. "If not the interview, then what?" She leaned against the restaurant's outer wall and played through the night's events. "Was it that man wanting to sell you something earlier?"

Addison spun around and glared at her. "Ari, mind your own business."

"You are my sister," Arielle shot back. "That makes you my business. What really happened?"

Addison fingered the potion vial in her pocket. "I need a favor, Ari."

Arielle shook her head fast. "Uh uh. Not a chance, Addy."

Addison closed her eyes. "Look, Ari, make up your mind. Either you want to help or you do not ask what's on my mind."

Arielle gulped. "I cannot help you, Addy. People get hurt when I help you."

Addison fingered the potion. "Someone is going to get hurt if you do not. Please, Ari. I do not want to hurt this guy. I am not prepared to choose that side."

"Are you prepared to choose our side?" Arielle asked.

"Do not ask that of me," Addison scowled. She looked at her sister for several seconds. "Fine, do not help." She spun around and headed back toward her car. "I will deal with this on my own."

Arielle gritted her teeth, thinking hard. She scrunched her face together and started running toward her sister. "Wait, Addy! Tell me what is going on."

Addison stopped and looked at her. "You will help."

"Maybe," Arielle hedged. "Start talking."

Addison looked at her through narrow eyes. She sighed. "All right, here is what happened."

* * *

Of course, Addison, being Addison isn't going to tell Arielle everything . . . like the identity of the person involved (she knows what Arielle would do with that info), but she wants her sister's help, so she'll tell her enough.

In the next chapter we are headed back to the McInnis house where a few pieces Chris didn't know are filled in for him. There is a very important hint to events to come that I pretty much expect everyone to miss . . . but it's there, so if you want to guess feel free. I might let you know if you come up with the right answer, depending on how complete your guess is. There's an update on the demons from episode three. There is also info on events that happened in a much more recent episode, but you'll have to figure out what they mean, because unless I get some really good guesses, I'm not ready to reveal that yet. I had a ton of fun with this next chapter, laying out info I want you to know and info that I want you to look back on later and slap your forehead with "How could I have missed that?"

Happy reading.


	18. Boundaries Not Crossed

First a thank you to my reviewers:

Soraya - That's okay. I have only slapped my forehead when it was completely on purpose as a show for someone else. I'm glad you are looking foward to seeing what's next.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - I hope you continue to find lots of interesting information about the characters and the situations they are in.

Chris is back together with his brother, seeing if he can help. He's about to find out about who was spying on him and his cousins and to some extent, why.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen – Boundaries Not Crossed

Toby felt his pocket vibrating. He stood and started out of the room pulling out his phone.

"Where are you going?" Brianna asked.

"I imagine wherever CT wants me to be going," Toby replied without stopping.

Brianna shrugged and turned back to the rest of the room. Her gaze stopped on Max. "He didn't want your help?"

Max shrugged with a smug look. "Apparently I'm only one step up from you."

Aka giggled. "Which means, I beat you both out."

Brianna rolled her eyes.

Seth frowned. "What's the matter with your friend?"

"Let's just say it's ill advised for him to use magical transportation unless it is directed by someone else."

"So he can transport magically?" Wyatt questioned as blue and white orbs filled the room and turned into Chris.

Chris looked around the room at the three friends there. His eyes stopped on Aka. "You're the girl who warned us about the anti-orb zone."

Aka smiled and nodded. "Of course. You're the half elder. You were with two other witches, I believe. I see you got your orbing all fixed."

"Actually, it was messed up when that all started, but it was fixed in the end." When she opened her mouth to ask he shook his head. "It's kind of a long story. Demons seem to like trying to get rid of our powers."

Aka nodded, a look of understanding on her face. "I have many a demon and warlock try to rid me of mine as well. Sure, they want me dead, but they really don't want me having my power. My own mother tried to drown me at birth. I dark orbed out of there and have never returned to her."

"Can't say I blame you," Chris retorted. "So what did I miss?"

"The fact that you were being followed for one," Max snorted.

Chris frowned. "Excuse me?"

"CT and I located the demons and we followed them," Max informed him. With a scowl he added. "And followed them and followed them. Why did it take you so many stops to get to your cousin's house?"

Chris looked at him with narrow eyes. Then, something clicked in his mind. "Was it you that Hope saw next door?"

Max frowned. "What are you talking about? Nobody saw . . . Oh!"

"What?" Chris asked, walking toward Max. "Do you know who was over there?"

"I was," CT announced as he entered the room. "I'm sorry for worrying your cousins."

"Why'd you stick around after I left?" Max asked.

"And I was supposed to leave how?" CT wanted to know. "As soon as I did I was followed by those stupid rent-a-spy demons. They are rather unorganized with the Spy Master gone, which," he turned to Wyatt and Chris, "I understand we have you and your family to thank for that one, but they are still bothersome. That's why I called Toby to come get me. It was the only way to elude them. I'm getting pretty tired of this, so I really need to find out how they are tracking me."

Brianna nodded. "I'll get on it in the morning. Did you happen to check on . . . our friend while you and Max were out?"

CT shook his head. "We didn't have time to do that. Besides I am persona non grata when it comes to her."

Aka chuckled. "She does love Max though."

CT shot Max an amused look. "They all do. I think it's the snarl or his surly manner."

Wyatt frowned at them. "You know what, I'm not going to ask. While you were busy spying on my brother and my cousins, did you learn anything useful about these demons."

"I learned that they really don't want to be seen." CT glanced out into the hall. "I wonder what's taking Toby."

"Never mind that," Max dismissed. "Has anyone actually seen these demons do anything other than watch? Because right now I am inclined to give them the benefit of the doubt."

All eyes shifted to Max. Aka's mouth dropped. "Are you kidding me? If you had seen what I saw, you would not be so easy about it."

"No offence, Akalia," Max scowled at her, "but all you saw was three demons walking into a restaurant with extremely dark auras."

"You've met your brother, River, right?"

Max rolled his eyes.

"His aura is pale grey compared to theirs."

"Grey?" Brianna frowned.

"You know what I mean," Aka returned.

Brianna inclined her head. "That's true."

"But they haven't done anything," Max protested.

"And we need to keep them from doing something," Aka insisted. "We need to do something before someone gets killed."

"And have you kill someone who could turn out like CT's dad?"

"Stop!" CT called out, putting his hand up. "Max, we both saw them. I don't know exactly what they are up to, but I saw them. It was my impression that you were paying attention, but I guess not. These guys are not like my dad. They could never be like my dad. For starters they are demons, one hundred percent, full dead on demons. And I realize that doesn't mean a whole lot when it comes to you, but you are not normal for a demon, Max. You know that."

"And what did I miss, CT?"

CT walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. Max's eyes widened as CT continued to talk. When CT moved away Max looked at him stunned. "Are you quite serious?"

CT nodded. "Any more arguments?"

Max shook his head. "I understand."

CT glanced backward toward the door. "I told Toby to take care of something, but I would have thought he would be back by now. I wonder when he'll be back."

"What's he doing?" Aka asked.

"Just taking care of a little trouble those demons caused."

Wyatt looked at him surprised. "Does that mean we will not have to?"

CT shook his head. "He's not dealing with them, just the aftermath of something they did. It seems that they put poison on the money they used to pay at a local café."

"And everyone is going to be okay?" Chris wanted to know.

CT sighed. "Hopefully. You'll have to ask Toby when he gets back."

As if on cue, Toby entered the room, ranting. "I don't know how you do it, CT. I truly don't."

CT raised an eyebrow and stood to greet his friend.

"Your family is the most self-centered, idiotic . . . "

As soon as Toby started the sentence CT moved to intercept him, covering his mouth with his hand. "Lay off on that, okay. Besides, this isn't about my family. This is about those demons and what they might be about to do."

Toby sighed.

"And don't talk that way about my family," CT ordered. "I don't know who you ran into or what you think happened, but there's more to it, there's more to them, than one encounter indicates."

Toby blew out a breath. "Fine."

"Did you take care of the people at the café?"

Toby nodded. "They'll be fine. It worries me though."

"How's that?"

"If they are willing to do something so obvious, it seems to me they are either suicidal or they don't intend to come back."

CT frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Not even remotely, but it seems likely."

CT nodded. "We need to find them before then if that's the case. You heard what they said."

"You mean besides, the 'we'll kill you' part?"

"Was that the message of the day?" CT chuckled. "It's always changing."

"You think it's funny that the underworld wants you dead?" Seth asked, confused. "Why?"

CT shrugged. "Because tomorrow they'll change their minds. I am a somewhat of a fascination to certain factions down there." He waved his hand dismissively. "It's no matter."

"If they're going to go into hiding, then we need to find them now," Chris suggested, "or we need to give this up. Either way we need to make a choice."

* * *

In the next chapter "Spell to Undo", Addison's plan for dealing with Cobber's orders regarding Chris is progressing. And in the chapter after that you finally get a pretty good idea of what the other three demons have planned for Wyatt. It is not good.


	19. Spell to Undo

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Soraya - It is fun playing with these two very different groups. And there are some undercurrents of distrust on both sides.

Arielle isn't fully sure she can trust her sister with this, but Addison hasn't told her enough information for her to do anything about it.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen – Spell to Undo

Arielle was sitting cross-legged on the floor of Addison's bedroom. She had a clipboard on her lap. She scribbled some words onto the paper and looked across the room where Addison was sitting on her bed. "You promise this will be used to help someone and not harm them."

Addison climbed off her bed and sat down on the floor next to her sister. "I promise. They ask too much. I just want to have fun. I do not want to involve myself in this war."

"Then do not," Arielle pleaded. "Addy, just tell them no. Do not get involved."

Addison shook her head. "There is not choice in it. I will do as they ask, but I will do it differently and hopefully it will gain a different result. I will give him a chance to make this work in his favor." Addison held out her hand. "The spell, please."

Arielle looked down at it. "You promise?"

"Did I not just say as much?" Addison waited.

Arielle sighed and handed it over to her. "Be careful, Addy."

"I will," Addison promised. She hugged her little sister and added, "I love you, Ari."

Arielle nodded and left the room.

Addison watched her go and closed the door behind her. She headed back to her bed and placed the paper on the bed and pulled the potion out of her pocket. "This had better work, Ari. If it does not, your side is going to be quite unhappy." She heaved in a breath and rubbed the potion vial between her fingers. "What was planned, shall not last. A chance not had in the past, shall be given the one who hast, the cunning to reverse this cast."

Addison shoved the potion back in her pocket and sighed. Now, she had to find a way to administer this potion in such a way that the demon knew she had done it and so that Chris Halliwell had no idea until after he had eaten it. And he could never know who was behind it. She had no interest in having the Charmed Ones on her case. There was no possible way _that_ would end in neutrality.

* * *

Addison is finally beginning to consider the consequenses from the other end of things. Until now she was only worried about what Cobber would do to Arielle if she didn't do this. Now, she's worried about what Piper might do to her if Cobber's plan succeeds.

The demons are getting into the main part of their plan in the next chapter entitled "Dangerous Treasure."


	20. Dangerous Treasure

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Iris Sanchez 125 - Well, actually this episode is complete. I just got behind in posting it due to some things happening in real life. I am currently working on part two of the two part episode that follows this one. Sometimes I do write chapters quickly. Over a three day period last week I wrote four chapters for part two of the previously mentioned episode . . . I am beginning to wonder if I will need to make it a three parter. That story is a continuation of this one, just with a different title. On the other hand there was a chapter earlier in that same story that took over two weeks to write. *Happy Dance* I'm so glad that you find them interesting enough that you want to see more history for them. You certainly will, though much of it will be spread over multiple episodes. Brianna's story will be the most prevelant of the seven in this season, since it is intertwined with her uncle, the warlock after Wyatt and Chris. Addison (and through her Arielle) will have her story spread through out season two (yes, I realize that means I am giving away that she will survive this episode). She is going to have time to get a pretty good view of both sides of this war she refuses to join and at the end of that season she will make a choice for better or worse. Max's story will be kind a random thing, but there'll be a bit in episode sixteen (and if you keep that in mind when you read that episode, it will give away how something ends. If you don't, well you may be surprised, you may not.) Aka and Toby's back stories have less plans of exploring, but I have plans for those two. And CT will have a major (even if mostly background . . . I think) roll in an episode in season two. That particular episode is one of the episodes I am looking really foward to writing, to seeing how it turns out. In this season I have looked foward to "Morality Bites 2: Biting Back", "The Demon of Confusion", "Wyatt's Friend", "The Power of Influence", and this episode "When Two Wrongs Make a Right" more than any others. But I am having a blast with "My Curse on You" which is probably why it's turning out to be so long. "Good-Bye, Centennial" was quite interesting to write and I think "Phoenix Witch" went a lot better than I had thought it would. "A Mother Knows" was fun especially getting the boys in trouble with their mom. "Chris' Perry's Favorite Relative" was really interesting to write and I love having Victor there. That is not to say I haven't liked the ones I haven't mentioned, just that I liked these better. Right now my favorite is "My Curse on You", which is probably a good sign. I read on an author's blog once that her favorite book that she had written was always the latest one, the most recent. And I can see that. I am "falling in love" with my characters more and more and finding myself fascinated by new characters and new information about the "old" characters. I look foward to seeing if you can piece together what's going to happen. This chapter might give you some clues. Hint: Think about the title of the next episode.

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - First off, congrats! You're caught up. Glad you were able to get caught up. I think it will be a long time before the deturmination can be made if Piper made the right choice there. I, of course, know ;), but it will take a while before that is revealed in the series. *Big grins about your comment about Phoebe and Coop's girls* I have so much fun with them. As a group they are fun and as individuals I have fun with two of them (still working on the other sister, I won't say which one, because I suspect I'm doing at least a little better than I think I am on her). Hehe. Yeah, Max didn't think they did anything that could have got them caught. Tisk. Tisk. He should know better. Yep, Addison wants to modify the plan. A stripping potion is supposed to be perminant. Addison would prefer to change that. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

The demons are getting everything ready for the attack on Wyatt. See if you can figure out what the plan is.

* * *

Chapter Twenty – Dangerous Treasure

The three demons stood in a cavern at a respectable distance from a small box. One demon had a paper in his hands. The other two looked at him with question in their eyes.

"It is really necessary to stand this far from it?" the second demon asked.

"It is," the first demon replied.

"I thought all we had to do was avoid touching it and we were good," the second demon scowled at him.

"And I told you, it's not that simple," the first demon repeated. "If we get too close it will affect us. And once affected there isn't much that can save us and there is no one that will and you both know it.

The third demon grimaced. They all knew it to be true. "In that case, how do we get this where the young witch will find it?"

"First we need to attach this paper to it somehow," the second demon commented, looking at the paper rather doubtfully.

The first demon shook his head. "No, there is a box over there. The paper needs to go in it. The box is already labeled."

"Labeled?" the third demon asked. "Labeled with what?"

"Never mind that," the first demon replied. "Just put the paper in there. We need to find a way to get that gem in there."

"And the foam letters?" the second demon asked, picking up one of the foam peanuts.

"They are called 'packing peanuts'," the first demon informed them. "Don't you ever pay attention to anything in human studies?"

"Why would I bother?" the second demon snarled. "I don't live among them. I'll leave that to you two. The smell of humans makes me sick."

The first demon ignored him and folded the paper in four and slipped it in along the side of the box. He turned to look at the third demon. "You have the ability to move it. Get the box under it and tip the gem into it."

The third demon did as he was instructed and moments later the box was "safely" housing a beautiful green crystal a little bigger than a baseball in size. It took a little more work to get the box tapped up, but finally they had that completed, too. Now, came the hard part. They had to move it from here to a museum storage room on the other side of the planet. Since they not only didn't want to touch it, but they didn't want to get anywhere near it, they decided to get a long stick and see if they could shimmer the stick and the package with it.

It failed.

"Is it worth it?" the second demon asked, looking doubtfully at the packaged gem.

"Only if it works," the first demon decided. "If it fails. . ."

"Humans will probably die even if it fails in its purpose," the third demon commented.

"The cure?" the second demon asked.

"Exceedingly hard to get," the first demon reminded him.

"The witch will suffer even if he doesn't die?"

"What are you thinking?" the first demon asked.

The second demon walked up to the box and picked it up. He shrugged at the other two and shimmered out with the box.

* * *

The second demon reappeared with the box in a storage room. All around him were boxes of various shapes and sizes. He walked around the room with the box looking at the various labels. Finding the one he wanted he stopped and put the box on top of another box. He grabbed a list of items and replaced it with another list, identical except for the addition of one item somewhere in the middle of the list.

He looked at the box one more time and shimmered out.

"Handle With Care" was stamped on the box repeatedly. The label so carefully manufactured proclaimed for anyone that cared to read it that the box had been delivered to the "American Museum of Natural History" in San Francisco, California.

* * *

Addison has decided that work is not a good place to attempt something like this, so while the brothers are still busy elsewhere, she is going to go through with her plan.


	21. The Invader

First a thank you to my reviewer:

Soraya - They want to either kill Wyatt or . . . something else, which will become clearer in time, but they have nothing else they need to do after this, so less risk for them.

Addison is at Wyatt and Chris' apartment and since she (unlike many of the characters in this series) has no form of magical transportation, she has to find a different way to get in. See if you can figure out what her power is (hint: it was seen only once and that was in season one).

Apology to Kylia Skydancer. This chapter was written before your comment about the comparisons between the two brothers.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One – The Invader

Addison stood in the hallway of Wyatt and Chris apartment building. She looked at the door and concentrated on it. She heard a click and smiled as she turned the knob and walked into the apartment. "Easy as pie," she commented as she walked through the door and shut it behind her. "I am surprised they do not have better security." She chuckled. "I suppose when someone can just appear into their place they are not too concerned about the front door. That is all the better for me."

She glanced into the room on her left. She blinked in surprise at the disaster it appeared to be. Clothes were tossed everywhere and the bed was unmade. "Astounding. Grown men and they live like this. I suppose I should be glad I do not have any brothers."

The room on her right was a living room of some sort. It seemed to be in much better shape, though there were some papers strewn around on the coffee table surrounding a lap top. She walked into the room and looked at the papers. They appeared to be for a college class on Psychology. At the top the name "Christopher Halliwell" was written in neat letters.

"Interesting," she commented as she put them down. "My new co-worker is a psychology student. I wonder if that is by his choice or that of the college." She smiled and headed out of the room. She saw the kitchen through the doorway, but decided to take a look at the rest of the house first.

There were two more doors in the hall. The one in the middle proved to be a tiny bathroom. There was a wet towel hanging from the shower rod and the soap had fallen onto the floor. She rolled her eyes before she closed the door behind her. Such a mess.

Then, she opened the last door and her eyes widened just as much as before, except for a very different reason. There might be papers on the coffee table, but in Chris' room, nothing was out of place.

She just stared for several seconds. This was not at all what she expected after seeing the rest of the apartment.

Deciding it was time to get on with it, she took the vial out of her pocket and headed into the kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator and looked around. There was a neatly packaged sub sandwich with the letter "C" written on it. Hoping that stood for "Chris" she took the sandwich out and put it down on the counter. She unwrapped it and pulled out the vial. She looked at it. "How did I get into this mess?"

She pushed her conscious aside. She didn't need nor want it anyway. It was much more fun without one. She opened up the sandwich and tipped the vial, letting the contents drip onto the sandwich, watching as it blended in with the sandwich. "I hear you are smart. You had better be."

She closed up the sandwich and rewrapped it to look exactly like it had before. Then, she put it back in the fridge, adjusting it until it sat within a millimeter of where it had been before. She looked at it carefully and nodded quietly. "That will work." She closed the fridge and headed back into the hall. Once she was out the door, she closed it behind her and turned around. She looked at it and concentrated until she heard a click. She tried the door. The knob turned, but the door didn't budge. The bolt in place, she concentrated again until she had heard another click.

With a slight smile on her face she walked down the hall toward the elevator. She was about halfway there when her smile fumbled. _You want to keep your powers, you'll figure it out. I'm not risking Arielle._ A little voice in her head rang back a warning, _Who says demons will keep their word?_ Addison ignored it and kept walking toward the elevator. She was through here and she hoped never to see this place, again.

* * *

With one exception, this story follows Wyatt and/or Chris from here on out.


	22. Internal Strife

Chapter Twenty-Two – Internal Strife

Brianna was waving a scrying crystal over a map. She looked very tired.

"Maybe a bigger map," Aka suggested.

Brianna glared at her. "You want to do this?"

Aka wrinkled her nose. "You know I can't."

"I can take over for you, if you'd like," Wyatt suggested.

"It wouldn't matter," Brianna informed him, dropping the crystal on the map. "They're not in San Francisco. And they're not in the surrounding area. They're probably in the underworld."

"That's a big leap," Wyatt reminded her amused. "After all, we may think San Francisco is the whole world, but it's not really true."

"Maybe so," CT announced coming in, "but I did use a globe and whenever I got something it was always here, in this area. So they're around or they're in the underworld as she suggested."

Wyatt looked at the three of them. "If you two are witches, what are your powers?"

"Empathy," Brianna informed him with a shrug. "You are seriously uptight, by the way."

"I'm not used to this," he informed her.

She glanced around. "This what?"

"He means your relationship with Max, in case you are curious," CT informed her. "And the fact that I'm part witch, part demon. They make him nervous."

Wyatt frowned, his eyes narrowing.

"Why?" Brianna looked Wyatt surprised. "After all, his best friend is a demon and he's a witch." She paused and looked over at CT with a glare. "And what relationship with Max do you mean? We're barely speaking to each other. Why does everyone assume we're dating or something? Even Devia called him my boyfriend. We'll in case you missed that, I'm not dating . . . Max." Her voice had been escalating with every word until she noticed Max standing in the doorway.

For a moment there seemed to be hurt in the man's eyes, but it was gone almost before anyone noticed, but CT noticed it and interpreted it correctly. Wyatt saw it and wondered. Aka was perhaps more watchful than one might think, but in that moment her back was turned and she knew nothing of what went on.

And Brianna only saw only what she wished to see and pain in her friend's eyes was not one of those things. She did recognize that she shouldn't have said that quite the way she did. "You know what I mean, Max. Don't you ever get tired of everyone assuming we're dating?"

"Is that what they think?" he asked in a monotone. "Because it's not or at least not from what I see. It's not that they think we're dating. It's that they think we should be." He glanced at CT before looking back at her. "And they're wrong. You should never date me." Without waiting for a response he turned around and left the room.

CT scowled. "He was here for a reason. I'll be back. Aka you know what to do about the scrying."

"But I can't scry," she protested.

CT shrugged. "Doesn't matter. They," he waved his hand at Wyatt and Brianna, "can and you know how to deal with the map issue." He headed for the doorway.

"Wait."

CT turned to look at Wyatt. "Yes?"

"He said _she_ shouldn't date _him_," Wyatt pointed out in a voice low enough that Brianna couldn't hear him. "Did he word it that way on purpose?"

CT looked at him for several seconds, debating how to answer. Finally, he dipped his head in a quick nod and left the room.

Wyatt turned his head and looked at Aka. "He said you know what to do about the scrying. Do you?"

Aka sighed. "Yeah, sort of. I'll be back. I need to talk to his dad."

"You could just bring his dad here," Wyatt suggested as he walked over to Brianna and her scrying crystal.

Brianna glared at him and pulled the crystal away.

"She's kind of possessive of her witchcraft," Aka commented. "Since the rest of us don't have any, it's her thing and she doesn't like others to interfere."

"What about CT?" Wyatt asked confused. "I thought he was a witch, too."

"Yeah," Aka agreed hesitantly, "but he . . . it's complicated. Sean's the only witch influence any of us have. B . . . CT simply doesn't spend that much time with Sean, so he doesn't really know that much about his witch half. He . . ." she laughed as she finished, ". . . is miserable when it comes to trying to cast a spell, so instead of trying to learn better, he just let's Brianna deal with that stuff. His witch power is one of those they call a nonactive power, so between the two, he's pretty sad when it comes to witchcraft."

"That's not really true you know," Brianna interrupted. "Since magic came back and he actually had access to his powers, again, he's used that nonactive power to save our lives more than once and the lives of those we protect." She gave Aka a look. "A little like _your_ nonactive power. It's quite useful. It just can't be used to injure an enemy."

Aka chuckled at that. "As if yours can."

"I never claimed it could," Brianna reminded her. "I'm well aware that my power is nonactive. I eagerly await the day we fix CT."

Aka laughed harder. "Yeah, what will he be left with?"

"You have too much time on your hands," Toby informed them as he entered the room. "I believe CT had something for you to do, Aka."

"On it," Aka grinned as she vanished in dark orb lights.

Toby shook his head. "It amazes me how fast she get's sidetracked."

"She wasn't sidetracked," Brianna informed him. "She just knew it was pointless."

"It's what CT asked her to do."

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Do you always do what he tells you to?"

The quick shake of Toby's head had Wyatt biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"And I suppose you don't have someone who you would follow pretty much without question?" Brianna queried. "Your parents? Your brother? Your best friend?"

Wyatt nodded slightly. "I see your point." He raised an eyebrow at her. "You?"

Her eyelids fluttered closed, her head bows slightly away, and her teeth nibbled at her lips. When she opened them and looked up she said in a whispered voice, "Max."

Toby looked at her startled. "Are you kidding me? You would . . ."

Wyatt pulled him around to look at him causing the words to die on Toby's lips. "Really? Why?"

Toby frowned, not sure what the question was.

"If she trusts him," Wyatt commented looking at him confused, "your friend, why should you question that?"

"You don't know Max," Toby reminded him. "He doesn't always think rationally."

"And when it comes to her?"

Toby frowned and his breath hissed between his teeth. He nodded. "Yeah, okay. "

"Tell me something," Wyatt requested letting Toby go. "Do you usually lose your temper?"

Toby shook his head. "No, you're special."

Wyatt chuckled. "I am pretty sure I can take that to _not_ be a compliment."

"You got that right," Toby agreed.

"Did you have a reason for joining us?" Brianna asked, sounded a might impatient.

"His friend," Toby announced pointing at Wyatt, "decided to go check the underworld for clues. Doesn't he realize they eat nice guys for breakfast?"

"I don't know," Wyatt commented thoughtfully. "He pretty much lived there for about four months. I think he'll be fine. Is he looking for something specific?"

"Their identity to start with," Toby admitted, taking in Wyatt's words, "and maybe their location." With a curious look at Wyatt he asked, "You think he can?"

Wyatt shrugged. "He didn't do so well with the last demon he tried to track there, so who knows. Stranger things have been known to happen."

* * *

It was suggested that I change how I did my replies, so from here on out, I will be posting them at the end, after that chapter.

I know my characters have issues, but they are so fun and they really would do anything for each other. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had fun with it.

Iris Sanchez 125 - I had fun with that chapter. Earlier in the story one of them claimed that you had to make direct contact with the gem inside the box. Here they are afraid to touch it, mostly because they aren't so sure he's right. It's a little complicated, but how that gem affects demons is not the same as how it affects humans. I took what you said about responses in mind. Since several of my reviewers aren't members or don't sign in to add reviews, I decided to move my responses to the bottom after the chapter and see how that works out. Personally I find them interesting, seeing what responses authors gave to people. That's okay that you didn't figure out her power. As I said, it's in one episode in season one. Since you are getting the chance to rewatch the series, we'll see if you can figure it out. Good luck. I look foward to surprising and impressing you with what I have in store for you. And I do have a lot of surprises planned. Yes, I had some serious inspiration for this story, but perhaps not what you think. I hope you enjoy the rest of this story.

Soraya - Would I do that to Chris? Wyatt's the one who's getting to suffer most of the time. I guess you'll just have to wait and see, because at some point Chris will get hurt, badly.


	23. A Spell to Make a Map

Chapter Twenty-Three – A Spell to Make a Map

Dark orbs swirled around the room and Aka reappeared. In her arms was a small stack of paper and a pencil was tucked behind her ear. She sat the papers down on top of the map Brianna had been scrying with. "It is difficult," Aka commented, "to get your average witch to talk to a darklighter."

Brianna snorted. "Someone from my coven?"

Aka nodded. "And I wouldn't have even gotten that far with them except Daemon was their playing basketball and he recognized me."

Brianna smiled fondly. "But what were _you_ doing there? That's not where CT sent you."

"No," Aka agreed, "but it's where his dad sent me." She pointed a finger at the papers and pulled out the pencil. "Cast that spell on me."

Brianna raised an eyebrow and examined the spell. She frowned and looked up. "What's it do?"

"It allows someone to be able to draw a map of any part of the underworld that they've seen."

Brianna's frown grew as she shook her head. "Then, you are about the last one I would cast this spell on. Of all of us, you have probably seen the least amount of the underworld, myself included."

Aka shook her head. "You're wrong you know. I've spent a lot of time down there trying to figure out my power. How better to learn to identify darkness levels and colors then to spend time in some place that only has dark colors?" She smirked a little as she added. "Except it's not all darkness down there. I guess I'm not the only one with reason to go down there other than evil intent. And you'd be surprised at some of the dark colors I saw, things you would never think of as evil." She shrugged. "The point is that I have seen a large amount of the underworld."

"Max is probably our best bet though," Toby commented, "seeing as he didn't even leave the underworld until he was thirteen." He walked over to the table. "If you don't mind I'll take this stuff to Max and CT. CT can cast the spell, I guess."

"Have you ever seen him cast a spell?" Aka asked, sounding amused.

Toby nodded. "Sure. I've never seen him write one, but I have seen his cast spells written by others. It's not like it's hard to cast a spell so long as you are a witch or warlock and he's definitely a witch, for all that we almost never see evidence of it."

"Is she really that bad?" Aka asked, softly.

Toby shook his head. "I don't think even CT thinks that. He's never been able to confront her about it, so the hurt is pretty deep, but I think he intellectually understands what she did."

"She who?" Wyatt asked, confused.

Toby looked at him startled, clearly having forgotten that he was there.

"Did a witch hurt your friend?" Wyatt looked at them both. He saw that Brianna was trying hard to ignore all of them by studying the spell.

Toby frowned and blew out a breath. "I'm not really supposed to talk about it. It happened a long time ago and isn't really relevant to what's going on right now."

"Except because of it your friend won't use his witch powers," Wyatt returned.

Toby shook his head. "I don't think his witch powers would be much use in a battle and if things stay on this track, we aren't going to have a battle anyway. You can't have a battle if you can't find the enemy. And he'll cast this spell on Max, because he'll know what will happen if he doesn't."

Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What _will_ happen if he doesn't cast it?"

Toby glanced at Brianna. "Brianna will cast it."

Wyatt frowned. The answer didn't make sense. Remembering the conversation earlier, he wondered if maybe it did.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I had fun with this idea.

I want to say thank you to my reviewer:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - Yep, their current plans for Wyatt are a lot worse than their current plans for Chris. As to the whole Excalibur thing . . . I'm still figuring out how I want to deal with that. I've heard people do several different things with it, but I don't want to copy someone, so I guess we'll just have to see what I decide about that. Addison's power, which she has used twice in this story so far, was used in season one of Charmed. Good luck on figuring out what it is and by whom it was used. It's always nice to hear someone say that something you have written is getting better and better, so thanks.

The next chapter is called "Map of the Underworld". Are you interested to see what the results of this spell are?


	24. Map of the Underworld

Chapter Twenty-Four – Map of the Underworld

It was an hour later when Max finished the humungous map spread out on the floor. The spell had worked quite well, but it had Aka bursting into laughter as she looked at one very blank spot surrounded by passages.

"Okay, I have to ask," Aka had informed the glaring demon. "Do you know what's in there?"

Max nodded as he stood. "Does that help, Bennett?"

Wyatt and Chris both noticed the collective intake around them as Toby, Brianna, and Aka stared at him.

CT merely raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever called me that before?"

"I'm not in the mood for games right now," Max informed him.

CT shook his head. "I guess I missed something. This isn't about, well . . . what is it about?"

Max appeared to consider the question and then he stood and walked over to a coffee table that had been pushed to the side of the room to make room for the map. He picked up a newspaper and handed it to CT.

CT took the newspaper and looked threw down the front page. After a moment he looked up and said one word. "Go."

Max frowned. "But . . ."

CT shook his head. "Go."

"What's going on?" Toby looked between the two worried.

CT ignored him. "Max, go."

"You're sure?"

CT nodded.

Max straightened up and in a shimmer of air he was gone.

"What was that about?" Toby asked taking the paper from CT. He scanned it until something made him pause. He looked up and in a questioning voice said, "River?"

"My guess would be no," CT replied as he looked over the map. "For all his tough act and grant some very evil acts, he's only seventeen and doesn't really have the expertise for this. However, I would guess that's it is one of Max's siblings since it clearly concerned him and it looks to be the work of a snake demon."

"Puncture wounds could mean a spider demon, too," Toby reminded him.

"Spider demons wouldn't get him so concerned," CT reminded him.

Chris looked at Wyatt. "Do you have any idea what they are talking about?"

"I'm beginning to," Wyatt admitted. "Get that scrying crystal. I've never tried with a map this big, but I rather doubt they're going to be much help right now and if they are right and these demons are trouble, then I don't really want to waste time."

Chris nodded and headed out of the room. He was careful not to step on any more of the map then was absolutely necessary. Unfortunately as big as it was, it was impossible not to step on some of it.

Aka plopped down on the couch next to Wyatt. "Sorry about all this."

Wyatt glanced at her, not sure how to respond.

"I'd say we don't usually have this much drama going on, but . . ." she shrugged. "It would be a lie. Yet another good reason for us to avoid the magical mainstream."

"Can you answer a question?" Wyatt requested.

She wiggled her lips around, though it was clear she was actually trying to move her nose. "Maybe," she hedged finally. "What's the question?"

"Max is a demon, full demon unlike you and Toby," he glanced at CT, "and CT, I believe. So any siblings he has are demonic. Yet, he's going after something that he thinks is caused by them. Does he think he can redeem them?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Daemon is certainly redeemable, but then Daemon is half human and he lives with a witch couple, so he's kind of in a good position to start with. River . . . I don't know. Both of them are still rather young, but then Max is only twenty-six and he's older than any of his father's other children. Max's father is a rather new ascender to the throne of the snake demons. He killed his father about seven years ago."

"His father killed . . ." Wyatt stared at her.

She nodded. "Whatever you think is a messed up childhood, try Max's. I don't even think I have a bad one in comparison."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

She shrugged. "I was about four days old when my mother apparently decided I was too dangerous to live."

Wyatt's eyes widened. He saw his brother reenter the room and waved him away. He wanted to know what she had to say.

Chris acknowledged Wyatt with a nod and decided to take his own hand at the scrying. He stared down at the gigantic map and sighed. There was no easy way to do this.

"It was a long time ago," she informed him as she looked at a lamp next to her, a frown on her face. "I'm told that I dark orbed just as I was about to die and landed in front of Toby and CT." She smiled at a memory she clearly had only been told about. "B . . They tell me that I just appeared on the couch as they were walking toward it. Toby was all of three. CT was the grand old age of four. They were visiting a place that had belonged to CT's grandparents years ago when his dad was a child. It's been empty for years, so sometimes he goes there to think. Sometimes he takes Toby with him. I followed them once." She rolled her eyes as she looked at the two friends who were at that moment looking through a stack of newspapers for the rest of the article that had caught Max's attention. "They were playing chess. Most of the time, though, he goes alone. We're not really sure who owns it, but it sure isn't CT, so it's trespassing I guess, but no one seems to care." She smiled. "I guess for the most part I had a normal childhood. CT's dad raised Toby and me with CT like we were his own. He's the only really parent I have. Anya Wilkinson sure wasn't a parent to me and if she saw me, again, she'd kill me given the chance. Drayin, my father, is long gone. I found that he was vanquished shortly before magic stopped, several months before I was born." She stopped and looked at him. "But I've been talking for quite some time. Tell me about you."

Wyatt opened his mouth to reply, but a voice from the other side of the room stopped him.

"Anyone want to fill in the blanks?" Chris called from across the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. He was sitting on the map with the crystal firmly in the middle of nothing.

* * *

What do you think is up with Max? And what do you think is in the blank area where the crystal has landed?

I want to say thank you to my reviewer:

TaintedDarkInuShemeeko - I like this attitude. Thanks.

In the next chapter I got a surprise while writing it. Events from a previous episode decided to show back up, again, in the form of a flashback that is a new scene to the episode "Phoenix Witch". I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading. :)


	25. Blinking

Chapter Twenty-Five – Blinking

CT snorted. "Of course it would be some place that Max hasn't been. Anyone?"

Brianna walked over there and looked down at it. "I think Aunt Kayla had a map that went off that point," she informed them pointing to one spot where map ended, "but it dead ended in a room there." She pointed again not far from the first spot. "So I know you can't get through that way." And everything else seems to dead end around it."

"Who's Aunt Kayla?" Chris asked, looking up at her.

"I'm kind of in two covens," Brianna informed him with a shrug. "One's more like honorary membership, which is more than enough for me," she informed him with a shiver, "but they're my mom's friends, so some of them insist I call them Aunt or Uncle. Aunt Kayla was my mom's best friend. Uncle Ry called me his shortcake. It was utterly ridiculous, but made me smile. Aunt Shora always says I need to teach her how come I got blinking naturally and not one of her kids got it." She stuck out her tongue. "The thing she never got was that I don't have warlock powers. I never did."

Wyatt looked at her wide eyed. "Did you just say you can blink, but it's not a warlock power? Everyone knows it's a warlock power."

Brianna shook her head. "Everyone knows wrong then. Warlock's can get it sure, but it's just a magic power that either warlocks or witches get."

"But all warlock's have it," Chris protested.

* * *

_"Are you sure you don't want me to just take you home?" Leo asked his son. It had surprised him when Chris had asked him to drive him back to The Manor. He had figured Chris would want to orb there to pick up his car or even pick it up the next day. And then he'd thought maybe Chris had wanted to talk, but Chris hadn't said a word the entire way there._

__

Chris nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Dad."

"Is everything all right?" Leo pressed.

Chris shook his head and blew out a breath. "I'm not sure. I'm just wondering if I made the right decision."

"Tonight?"

Chris shook his head. "No, last week with Emily."

"Did something happen?"

"She was spying on some people," Chris informed him. "She called the manor to let me know that she thought there was something magical about them. I don't want her spying on people. I don't want her involved at all. She's an innocent."

"One who you involved when you saved her life," Leo reminded him.

"What if she would have been fine?" Chris asked. "What if all I did was to expose magic?"

"Is that what you think?"

Chris moaned. "I don't know what to think. I just know she has no way to protect herself against magic and I can't let her risk her life if she can't even defend herself. She has no idea what's out there?"

"Then, I guess it's up to you to either convince her or to figure out how to protect her from herself," Leo commented.

Chris sighed. "Thanks for the ride, Dad."

Leo smiled. "Be careful heading home. You've had a long day."

Chris nodded. He headed across the parking lot to his black Corolla and leaned against it. He heaved in a deep breath.

"I was wondering when you'd return," Bianca Holbrooke announced as she came out of the shadows by his car. In her arms she carried her daughter, Ashlyn.

Chris looked at them in surprise. "Bianca? What are you doing here?"

"Lawrence and I thank you for getting Ashlyn back, but Ashlyn wanted to thank you." She raised a questioning brow.

Chris nodded.

Bianca looked down at her daughter. "It's all right, Sweetheart," she told her daughter as she put Ashlyn down.

Ashlyn walked over to Chris. "Thank you for bwinking me home."

__

Chris frowned.

_Did she just thank me for blinking her? ___

Bianca looked him straight in the eye as she informed him that, "Ashlyn can't blink."

* * *

She had gone on to give him a short explanation that many had the ability to blink by unnatural means, Bianca included, and that it usually required the death of a witch, something she had refused to allow.

Now listening to Brianna he understood just a little more. Bianca could blink because a spell had been cast and a witch had died. In contrast, Brianna could blink because she had been born that way. For some reason she simply had two abilities that appeared to have nothing to do with each other. It certainly happened. Look at his Aunt Phoebe or their ancestor, Melinda Warren. Both had three unconnected abilities. Of course he knew that Phoebe had not been born with three abilities.

"So if you were born with the ability to blink, were you also born empathy?"

Brianna shook her head. "Like with Aka's abilities and CT's . . . natural ones . . ." when Chris frowned at her, she shook her head. "Never mind. Some abilities he came into very young and some only recently. I imagine you've had similar experiences and so has most everyone else born in the decade or so before magic stopped."

Thinking of his surprise at finding out he could turn himself invisible, Chris inclined his head. "That's true enough. So what do we do with this?"

Brianna looked at it and held a hand up. "Wait a moment." She heaved in a deep breath and blinked. Except the only blinking she did was closing and opening her eyes. She sighed. "Well, I can tell you one thing you aren't doing. You aren't going straight there."

"Straight where?" Seth asked as he fully materialized behind her. Looking down at the map his eye bugged out. "Wow! That's pretty impressive."

"Yeah, except all these blank spots," Brianna retorted.

Seth picked up the pen and glanced at her. "May I?"

She nodded. "By all means. If you know what goes there."

Seth started drawing some lines in. He drew all around where the crystal had fallen. And when he had finished the crystal was surrounded on all sides by walls. He looked up at them and asked. "Who's in the psych ward?"

* * *

A thank you to my reviewers:

Iris Sanchez 125 - I am glad that you are enjoying the story and I'm glad it lifted your mood. Feel free to ask if you have any additional questions. Unless it involves my secrets, I will answer. Chances are the real secrets will be so hidden into the storyline that you won't realize they are significant. I have put in seemingly random comments in various places that will be very important and sometimes ironic later on. Of course with those kind of things, it's more a case of hind sight is twenty-twenty. I'd love to see if anyone catches them, but if you don't, don't be too concerned.

Soraya - Me, too. We'll see how that goes. In writing the two part episode following this I learned it is possible to hospitalize someone without any human blood. Survival not guaranteed. If you think Max's family is messed up now, wait till you actually meet one of them. When you read the name Irixi . . . pay attention. She was . . . creepy.

What do you think Seth means by "the psych ward" and why does he know what's in that spot?

I had fun with the title of the next chapter, not mention I end it with torturing one of my characters . . . always fun.


	26. More Insults and GoodBye

Chapter Twenty-Six – More Insults and Good-Bye

"Psych ward?" Brianna asked, uncertain she heard correctly.

"Well, I guess isolation chamber might be more accurate," Seth admitted as he looked down at the map, "but if I remember correctly, it's generally where they dump crazy demons who they'd prefer not to kill, the ones with the powers that are both rare and hard to control. Basically they want the powers around and they don't want to deal with controlling them, so the demons who have them are protected and if they go crazy they dump them there and hope they work it out."

Brianna groaned. "So our demons are crazy. Great."

Seth chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Does that mean we're done? You really don't want to attempt to get in there."

"That makes no sense," Aka announced. "They were up to something. This isn't over."

CT looked down at the map and then up at Aka. "Maybe Max was right. Maybe they just wanted dinner and took the opportunity to try and get under my skin. Maybe that's all this was."

Aka shook her head. "You're wrong, but if that's what you want, I'm going home. I'll find out what they are up to and I'm going to get some help from someone who actually knows what goes on down there." She disappeared in dark orb lights.

CT turned to look at Wyatt, Chris, and Seth. "I don't know what to tell you. Aka may well be right, but I've heard of this isolation chamber Seth is referring to. If they're in there, then they aren't getting out. I'm going to try and retrace their steps, but it's not going to be easy. I wouldn't have dragged you into this if you hadn't grabbed Toby," he added looking at Chris. "It's not easy to deal with your kind."

"Our kind?" Wyatt asked, insulted.

CT nodded. "Those who don't understand what it's like to have evil pulling at you." He looked at Seth. "And I don't see that in you. For someone who's half demon you seem to not take notice of it much. You use your powers, but you don't really care where they came from."

Seth shrugged. "What's the point? They are there. Unless I get them stripped, they aren't going anywhere and this," he stuck out his tongue, "sure isn't going anywhere."

CT laughed. "Max says that's a blessing and a curse. Personally I'm quite glad for Max's forked tongue. It's noticed some rather interesting things in the air."

"Yeah," Brianna retorted. "One time Max flicked out his tongue and was immediately incapacitated. Apparently there was a heavy dose of knockout gas in the air. His reaction gave us the chance to get out before it affected the rest of us." She sighed. "Look, we kind of dragged you into this. Do you want dinner or something?"

Seth shook his head. "I can't stick around. I'll see if I can find out anything about who's in the isolation chamber, tomorrow. It was interesting meeting you." Turning to Wyatt he said, "I have to pick something up at your place. Meet you there?"

"Actually, I won't be there," Chris admitted. "I have to go get my car."

Seth considered this. "I'll meet you at your car then. I could use a relaxing car trip."

Chris shook his head smiling. "Suit yourself." He glanced at his brother. "Wy?"

"Sounds good to me," Wyatt admitted. "I'll meet you there." He orbed out.

Seth grinned and shimmered away from there.

Chris looked around. He walked over to Toby and held out his hand. "I'm sorry I ignored you. I can't say anything was accomplished here, but I'll listen next time."

"Are you sure you want to shake hands with me?" Toby asked, remembering Chris reaction to learning he was half darklighter earlier.

Chris reached down and grabbed Toby's hand. "Yes. You aren't actually poison to me unless you want to be and even then you kind of need some tools."

"No, actually I don't," Toby denied. "I can't do the whole conjuring a bow and arrow, but I do have the touch of death as it's called. I don't generally get that angry, that hateful, but it's there." He smiled a little and shook Chris hand. "You know, it was good to meet you. I'll see you around."

Chris looked at him surprised, but then chuckled. This wasn't the first time he had ran into Toby. He doubted it would be the last.

Toby's reply was not what he expected though. "I like your mom's cooking and I didn't get to eat my dinner tonight. I'll be back for dinner.

Chris chuckled. "Well, then I guess I'll see you around."

Toby nodded. "Be careful. You never know what's out there."

Chris nodded as he looked at the others in the room. "I'm not really sure what we accomplished either, but I guess I should thank you for your concern. I suppose it's nice to meet you."

CT chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like a typical reaction. And I can't say I can do it one better. It was better meeting you and your brother than I suspected it would be."

Chris gave him an astounded look. "You thought about what it would be like to meet Wyatt and me?"

CT shook his head. "No, just your family in general, the family of the Charmed Ones, the fighters," he waved his hand around indicating his friends, "of demons."

"Oh," Chris shrugged. "Well, there's Seth. And I'm pretty sure Aunt Phoebe married a demon."

"Half demon," CT snapped, moving toward him.

Chris looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Your aunt's ex-husband was only half demon," CT informed him. "He had a human father."

"Um," Chris frowned at him. "Okay. I'll see you around." He disappeared in blue and white orbs.

CT's face changed instantly, like a mask dropping off his face. Pain etched his face and he clutched his stomach.

* * *

A thank you to my reviewer:

Soraya - Well, basically, he spent three plus months in the underworld while it was getting used to the fact that they had magic, again, and he explored and he tried to figure out who was going to be major issues, and one thing he came across was the "psych ward/isolation chamber". Due to that it's kind of a toss up between who would know more of the routes in the underworld Seth or Max (because while the other four friends have been in the underworld there travel there is nowhere near as extensive).

What do you think is wrong with CT?


	27. Behind the Mask

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Behind the Mask

"Ben!" Toby exclaimed, taking a step toward his best friend.

"Are you okay?" Brianna asked concerned, almost at the same time. "Can I help?"

"No," CT shook his head as he walked backward into the couch. "No, you can't help." He allowed himself to fall against the couch and closed his eyes still clutching his stomach.

"Have you been feeling like this all day?" Toby asked, worry in his voice as he walked over to the couch.

CT shook his head. "No, since January off and on."

"January?" Brianna exclaimed startled. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Aka would have just worried and fretted," CT informed them. "Max has too much on his mind. You have Devia to worry about. And I just didn't want any of you to know."

"We can't help you if you don't tell us something is wrong," Toby reminded him.

"My dad's dying."

Toby and Brianna stared at him stunned. The subject of CT's pain was forgotten.

"What? No," Brianna protested. "He can't die. He can't."

"He's human, Brianna," he reminded her. "No one's meant to take what he's taken all these years, but least of all a human."

"How long does he have?" she asked as she sat down next to him. "Do you know?"

"He still has some time, a year, maybe two, but then what?" He dropped his head down. "He says the average guardian lives about twenty-five years. He's been there twenty-two. I'm going to lose my dad."

"We'll fix it," Brianna decided.

"You can't fix it," CT argued. "He gave his word. He made a binding contract for me. He can't get out of it. And you can't help him get out of it. He won't let you."

Brianna scowled. "He should have found a different way."

"And leave me to the "tender" mercy of the demons that kidnapped me?" CT gave her a look. "No thanks. They did enough damage in the time they had me. You think I want this?" he asked as he held out his hand and fire streamed from it. He closed his hand and the fire evaporated before it hit anything. "You think I want to be a demon. No, thanks." And then he flamed out.

"Is he crazy?" Toby exclaimed, staring at the spot where his best friend had vanished from. "They'll trace him."

"And do what?" Brianna retorted. "Follow him home? What demon in their right mind would follow him there?"

"This one," Toby announced before he dark orbed out.

Brianna sighed and walked over to the map. She picked up the crystal. "Looks like it's just me. And I don't think three demons are all going to be in an isolation chamber, so I'd better see if I can find the other two. And then I am going to have a long talk with his dad. I suspect he knows what's wrong with his son." She looked down at the map. "Now how do you find a demon who doesn't want to be found?" 

* * *

A thank you to my reviewer:

Soraya - I'd say no comment, but are you kidding me? I can't say "no comment" to that. You are the first person who has asked that question (though I did have one about his last name), and I absolutely had to comment on that fact. I will not answer your question, sorry, but I had to comment on the fact that you asked it, because the initials are very deliberate (whether there is any relation or not). I will answer your question . . . in about a season, because at that time any question about all five of these friends (whether they survive or not) will be answered. And if by the end of the episode in question (called "Blood Will Tell") you do not know the answer to your question, ask me, again, and I will answer directly and completely.

One more chapter. Yes, I realize nothing has been resolved, which is why you have to read the next episode, because it is a continuation of this story. The next story is a two part episode called "My Curse on You". The story gets its name from what the demons have planned for Wyatt.

In the next chapter the boys head home, Seth parts ways with them, and Chris . . . there's a sandwich with his name on it. What will happen?


	28. Returning Home

Chapter Twenty-Eight – Returning Home

Chris had arrived at The Manor's parking lot and found Wyatt and Seth waiting, leaning against his car.

"Took you long enough," Wyatt commented.

Chris shrugged. "You didn't have to wait."

"Sure we did," Seth informed him. "I've been doing so much shimmering lately I don't even remember what it's like to ride in a car. I don't think I've been in one since last year."

Chris gave him a look and climbed into his car. Eighteen years ago when it had been brand new, Aunt Phoebe had bought it for Uncle Coop. That hadn't exactly gone so well, since Coop hadn't needed a car, but it had worked out for Chris, getting an almost new fourteen-year-old car when he was eighteen.

They drove home in relative silence, Seth actually falling asleep in the back seat. Chris wondered what Seth had been up to that had exhausted him so much. When they reached the apartment and Chris parked his car he was surprised when Seth followed the inside and into the elevator.

It wasn't until they stepped out of the elevator that Chris brought up the topic of the day they had just spent. "Well, that was pointless," he commented.

"Not completely," Wyatt countered. "We found some rather interesting allies and . . ."

"Are you sure they're allies?" Seth queried.

"Aren't you?" Wyatt returned.

"Not sure, so," Seth shrugged. "Some of them have some bad tempers."

"So does my mom," Wyatt laughed.

"Still," Chris agreed, looking at them, "they're pretty strange."

"And cryptic," Seth added.

"Yeah," Chris agreed. "What's up with that girl? She talks in riddles."

"If you mean, Aka," Wyatt said stopping and looking at them both, "I think she has a naïve way about her, but she's been told to keep certain things from people and she's not really sure how to refer to those things without saying it out right, so she talks around them until someone figures out what she means."

"They seemed to know what she meant," Chris pointed out.

"They know her," Wyatt reminded him with a shrug before he started walking again. "And they are probably frequent subjects when it's just them."

"However that worked out, it was an off experience," Seth commented as they reached the apartment door. "Here's where I stop. Dad's girlfriend's going to be over tomorrow night."

"Drama queen Danielle?" Wyatt queried remembering the first time he met Derek Silberman's girlfriend.

"That's the one," Seth confirmed.

"How's Peter with that?" Wyatt asked.

Seth snorted. "Amazingly less interested than I am, which means I have to fake enthusiasm. She's his mother," Seth spat out in disgust, "but the woman can't even fake interest in my little brother. Meanwhile, I've neglected him for months, so I'd better get home and assure him that I haven't vanished, again. I probably won't be around for a while. Call if you need me, but Peter's going to need me tomorrow."

"I guess that means we need to reschedule the movie," Wyatt commented, unsurprised.

"Yeah," Seth chuckled, "that didn't go so well. Next time we'll tell the bad guys to take the day off, 'kay?"

"Sure, sure," Wyatt laughed. "And if they listen, I'll be worried."

Chris rolled his eyes and unlocked the apartment door.

"I think my little brother is trying to give us a hint," Wyatt commented, amused.

Chris ignored him and headed into the apartment.

Seth glanced around and grinned at Wyatt. "See you later." With that he shimmed out.

Wyatt smiled and headed into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He could hear Chris in the kitchen.

You want anything to eat, Wy?" Chris called out as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Na," Wyatt returned. "I have to get up early to help Nathan with something at the Museum. I'm going to head to bed. Good night, little brother."

"Knock off the little brother stuff," Chris yelled back.

Wyatt ignored him and headed into his room.

Chris went back to looking through the fridge. He pulled out his sandwich and put it on the counter. He grabbed a tumbler out of the cupboard and set it down next to the sandwich. He filled it with juice from the fridge and closed the fridge. He grabbed up his sandwich and the tumbler and put them both on the table.

He sat down and took a sip of the juice. A frown crossed his face and he put down the tumbler. He started for the living room, but stopped half way there and stuffed his hand into his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed. After a moment he was listening to an answering machine. When he heard the beep he heaved in a breath. "Hi, Mom," he began. "Just called to let you know we're fine. See you tomorrow at work. I love you."

Chris closed his phone and stuffed it in his pocket before sitting back down. He picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

The End

* * *

A thank you to my reviewer:

Soraya - Again, more or less no comment. After all, it is Charmed. And besides . . . Cole exploded, too. And so did the Source a time or two. I'll let you make what you want of that, but not everything is as it seems.

Okay, so the gem is in the museum where Wyatt works and Chris ate the sandwich . . . so naturally I chose to end the episode there. If you want to know what happens as a result, I've got a two part episode for you to read. The title is "My Curse on You". As soon as I have this posted I will get to work on posting chapter one of "My Curse on You." It takes place the next day. And there is a lot going on. I think some of your questions will be answered and some questions will be answered that you didn't even ask. Of course you might have questions I never even thought of, so feel free to ask them, so I know that they need to be answered.


End file.
